SI MINGYU YANG MINTA LEBIH
by Kokoya Banana
Summary: [END] Mingyu yang ingin memanfaatkan waktu liburnya bersama Wonwoo yang selalu saja mencoba untuk mengelak darinya. MEANIE! BXB! SEVENTEEN! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Ini hari yang tenang. Dimana akhirnya Seventeen bisa istirahat dan free dari jadwal padat mereka. Dan, mereka tidak akan pernah menyianyiakannya. Termasuk namja yang bermarga Kim yang tengah duduk termenung di atas meja makan. Tangan kanannya memegang sendok yang tanpa henti ia adukkan di dalam gelas yang berisi susu.

"Aku rasa gulanya sudah tercampur, kenapa kau masih saja mengaduknya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang entah sejak kapan sudah duduk di depan Mingyu.

"Wonu hyung—" Mingyu merengek dengan kedua mata puppy eyes-nya yang membuat Wonwoo menghindari sikap tiba-tiba kekasihnya itu.

"Kau pasti ingin sesuatu kan?" Tebak Wonwoo. Mingyu mengulum senyum. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak pernah salah tebak.

"Hyung tahu-kan? Hari ini kita libur?" Tanya Mingyu basa-basi. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Wonwoo polos.

"Hyung~apa kau tidak ingin habiskan waktu berdua denganku?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menatapnya heran, kemudian ia menggeleng.

"Setiap hari aku sudah melihatmu, kita tinggal satu dorm! Bahkan, jika boleh jujur aku juga bosan melihat wajahmu yang sama seperti itu!" Mingyu berdecak.

"Yak, hyung! Kau mau wajahku berubah? Dari lahir wajahku sudah seperti ini, bukankah wajahku memang tampan?"

"Jaman sekarang, tampan itu sudah mainstream Kim Mingyu. Jadi, namja tampan itu ya sudah berada di level 'biasa-biasa saja'!"

"Tega sekali kau mengatakan itu pada kekasihmu!" Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya dan Wonwoo yang terkekeh melihatnya. Kebahagiaannya adalah penderitaan Mingyu. "Hyung, kau tidak ingin lakukan sesuatu bersamaku hari ini?" Tanya Mingyu setelah keheningan sekitar sepuluh menit diantara keduanya.

"Memangnya kau ingin kita melakukan apa?" Tanya Wonwoo, Mingyu menyeringai yang membuat Wonwoo was-was melihatnya.

"Aku ingin kau yang mengajakku hyung, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo berfikir sejenak.

"Berkencan?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menggeleng.

"Seperti yang kau katakan soal tampan, itu sudah sangat mainstream!" Jawab Mingyu menompang dagu menatap Wonwoo dengan kedua matanya yang berbinar menggemaskan.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Apa lagi itu!"

"Tidur?"

"Apa pekerjaanmu hanya tidur hyung?" Wonwoo kembali berfikir.

"Berciuman?" Tanya Wonwoo to the point. Mingyu menyeringai.

"Hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, selanjutnya apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Wonwoo menyerah. Mingyu kembali menyeringai, ia rapatkan wajahnya ke depan wajah Wonwoo.

"Aku ingin lebih dari itu!" Bisik Mingyu. Wonwoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari hadapan Mingyu.

"Dalam mimpimu saja Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo hendak melangkah meninggalkan Mingyu namun dengan cepat Mingyu langsung mencekeram tangan kirinya.

"Hyung, aku mohon—sekali ini saja..." pinta Mingyu dengan puppy eyes-nya. Wonwoo menghela nafas pasrah, ia merasa kalah sekarang.

"Arraseo, dan ini yang terakhir!" Ujar Wonwoo akhirnya memenuhi permintaan Mingyu yang sudah ia tahu apa itu. Mingyu mengangguk antusias dan melepas genggamannya pada Wonwoo dan membiarkannya untuk pergi dari hadapannya.

.

.

Mingyu tersenyum puas saat kini Wonwoo duduk di sampingnya dengan kaos putih yang transparan sehingga memperlihatkan dengan jelas kedua nipple-nya dan tubuh putih mulusnya. Bahkan, kini Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengabaikan sepasang mata member yang melihatnya dengan pakaian yamg cukup menggoda itu.

"Hyung, apa tidak lebih baik jika kita ke kamar saja?" Pinta Mingyu merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo posesif. Wonwoo kembali menatapnya was-was.

"Waeyo?"

"Aku tidak mau sepasang mata mesum menatapmu dengan pakaian seperti ini!"

"Kau yang memintanya bukan?" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Hyung kenapa kau polos sekali!" Geram Mingyu kesal. Wonwoo kembali terkekeh.

"Memangnya kenapa jika kita disini?" Tanya Wonwoo tidak peduli. Mingyu menahan nafasnya.

"Apa kau mau, aku menyerangmu disini?" Tanya Mingyu to the point. Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya, bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada namja mesum blak-blakan seperti Kim Mingyu ini.

"Bisa kau pelankan, suaramu? Semua member sedang menatap kita!" Wonwoo mendekatkan dirinya ke dalam tubuh Mingyu.

"Kenapa, kau sangat hangat hyung?" Goda Mingyu, tangan-tangan nakalnya mulai meraba perut rata Wonwoo. Wonwoo menahan desahannya.

"Kau namja kurang ajar!" Umpat Wonwoo tajam.

"Maka dari itu hyung, alangkah lebih baik—"

"Mingyu hyung, kenapa kau meraba perut Wonwoo hyung begitu?" Tanya Chan dengan polosnya yang membuat member lain yang melihat interaksi Wonwoo-Mingyu menahan nafas. Mingyu menyeringai, tidak memperdulikan jika sepasang mata tengah mengawasinya. Tangannya yang masih bergerak nakal tiba-tiba saja memelintar nipple Wonwoo dengan gemasnya yang membuat Wonwoo berjengit.

"KIM MINGYU!"

—END—

Want to next?


	2. Chapter 2

Mingyu merasa kurang puas dengan liburannya dengan Wonwoo kemarin. Terlebih, pasal saat ia menyuruh Wonwoo mengenakan baju putih transparan membuat beberapa member bertanya hal-hal aneh padanya secara diam-diam keesokan harinya. Seperti saat ini, Mingyu yang seolah-olah seperti sidang terkena masalah oleh Seungcheol, Jun, dan Soonyoung yang duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ayolah gyu! Beritahu kami—aku juga ingin Jihoon-ie ku berpakaian seperti Wonwoo semalam!" Pinta Soonyoung dengan nada memelas. Mingyu memutar kedua bola matanya jengah.

"Itu kan tergantung Jihoon hyung mau atau tidak!" Balas Mingyu tetap tutup mulut.

"Tapi, Wonwoo yang datar dan polos saja mau melakukannya di depan para member, aku rasa yang lainnya pun tidak masalah!" Ujar Jun.

"Tentu saja karena Wonwoo hyung mencintaiku!" Balas Mingyu percaya diri.

"Apa Wonwoo tidak salah sudah jatuh cinta pada pria pervert sepertimu?" Ragu Seungcheol.

"Yak, hyung! Kau membuatku berubah pikiran untuk membantumu!" Ancam Mingyu.

"Eh!" Ketiganya tersentak. Mingyu tersenyum tipis. Ia bisa memanfaatkan ketiga hyungnya ini untuk melanjutkan liburan yang kurang bersama Wonwoo.

"Kalian pasti ingin kekasih kalian yang menggoda kalian bukan?" Tanya Mingyu, otak mesumnya mulai bekerja. Ketiga hyungnya itu merapatkan diri mereka lebih dekat dengan Mingyu. "Aku punya trik yang aku takin pasti berhasil!"

"Kau tidak berniat untuk meracuni mereka kan?" Tanya Jun curiga.

"Aniya hyung! Mana mungkin, segalak-galaknya mereka, bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah hyungku!"

"Jadi, bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Soonyoung berbinar. Mingyu menyeringai dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu ke pada ketiga hyungnya yang sudah tertular mesum darinya.

"Mingyu?" Panggil Wonwoo tiba-tiba yang membuat rundingan mereka berempat terhenti. "Apa kau sedang sibuk?" Tanya Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya lucu. Mingyu gemas melihatnya 'Kapan aku bisa berdua denganmu, hyung? Menikmati semua desahanmu, sentuhanmu, ter—'

"Mingyu~apa kau dengar aku?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi membuyarkan lamunan Mingyu, tidak tahu saja jika Mingyu sekarang membayangkan Wonwoo yang tidak-tidak diatas ranjang.

"Eh! A-ani hyung! Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Bisa kau bantu aku? Ada beberapa barangku yang tertinggal di practice room!" Pinta Wonwoo

"Ahh! Tent-tentu saja hyung! Aku dengan senang hati akan mengantarmu!" Mingyu beranjak namun lansung di cegah Seungcheol yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Mingyu tidak bisa Wonu-ya, kita sedang membahas argumentasi hip hop team dan performance team, sekarang!" Ujar Wonwoo

"Eh, begitu? Ya sudah kalau begitu aku minta tolong Jeonghan hyung saja!" Wonwoo berlalu dan percaya dengan ucapan Seungcheol begitu saja.

"Aigoo, kenapa dia polos sekali!" Heran Jun menatap kepergian Wonwoo menuju kamar Jeonghan.

"Pantas saja, kau gemas padanya Mingyu-ya!" Lanjut Seungcheol yang juga tak percaya jika Wonwoo percaya dengan alasan tidak masuk akalnya. Apakah kalian lupa? Jika Wonwoo juga termasuk hip hop team? Kenapa dia tidak merasa curiga sedikitpun? Oh, entahlah hanya Tuhan dan Wonwoo sendiri yang tahu apa yang di pikiran namja emo itu.

"Maka dari itu hyung, aku selalu tak tahan jika bersamanya! Bukankah dia begitu menggemaskan?" Balas Mingyu yang entah kenapa sudah merasa panas dingin hanya karena membayangkannya saja.

"Yak! Kau tidak boleh mendahului kami bertiga!" Seru Seungcheol tiba-tiba. Jun dan Soonyoung mengangguk setuju. Sementara Mingyu hanya melongo. "Kami yang lebih tua darimu saja belum pernah melakukannya. Tapi~kenapa kau akan mendahului kami?" Lanjut Seungcheol. Mingyu hanya diam, lebih tepatnya berfikir bagaimana mendapat lampu hijau dari ketiga hyungnya ini yang tak sepolos Wonwoo. Cling! Seolah ada lampu kecil yang keluar dari kepala Mingyu, ia mendapat ide yang benar-benar licik.

"Hyung, bukankah kalian meminta cara padaku supaya kekasih kalian yang menggoda kalian? Jika aku tidak melakukannya lebih dulu bagaimana aku bisa memberitahu kalian?" Tanya Mingyu mencoba untuk menggurui ketiga hyungnya. Seungcheol, Jun, dan Soonyoung berdecak malas.

"Yak! Apa kau fikir kami ini sepolos Jeon Wonwoo?" Seru Jun tidak terima.

"Kami sudah sangat hafal sifat pervert-mu itu tuan Kim!" Lanjut Soonyoung. Mingyu menghela nafas sabar.

"Nde, dan kau jangan coba-coba mengumbar ke-pervert-an kepada Chan apalagi kau mencoba memberi contoh pada Hansol dan Seungkwan! Mau dibawa kemana masa depan mereka, hm?" Seru Seungcheol yang tak menyadari jika Soonyoung, Jun, dan Mingyu menatapnya heran. Cara bicara leader mereka ini jika sudah menyangkut soal line maknae sudah seperti bapak-bapak yang tengah memarahi anak tertua mereka karena telah menodai adik-adik mereka yang tidak-tidak.

"Ah! Hyung! Aku punya ide!" Seru Mingyu tiba-tiba membuat ketiga namja itu kembali mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Mingyu. "Bagaimana jika kita melakukannya bersamaan? Bukankah itu lebih baik? Masalah line maknae kita suruh saja Jisoo hyung menemani mereka jalan-jalan!" Seru Mingyu antusias.

"Haha, aku tidak menyangka kau memiliki otak yang benar-benar mesum dan licik~Kim Mingyu!" Soonyoung tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Mingyu itu, tergambar jelas dari ekspresinya bahwa ia setuju dengan ide konyol yang Mingyu katakan. Sementara, Jun dan Seungcheol terdiam sejenak lebih tepatnya tengah berfikir. Tidak masalah mereka bermain-main dengan kekasih mereka hanya saja—

"Ani-ani-ani! Aku tidak setuju!" Tolak Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya pertanda penolakan dengan keras.

"Aku juga tidak setuju! Bagaimana bisa, kalian berfikir semacam itu dan memanfaatkan Jisoo hyung?" Tanya Jun tak habis pikir.

"Eh! Bukan begitu hyung, kita hanya sedang berencana saja bukan? Kita juga belum tentu bertanya pada Jisoo hyung, belum tentu dia juga setuju!" Mingyu membela diri.

"Kau memang pandai beralasan Kim Mingyu!" Seungcheol menatapnha tajam. Mingyu hanya terkekeh.

"Lebih baik kita tidak bawa-bawa line maknae dalam hal ini!" Lanjut Jun. Seungcheol mengangguk setuju.

"Ah, arra hyung! Jadi, kita tidak jadi 'melakukan' berjamaah?" Tanya Soonyoung. Mereka bertiga menatapnya bingung.

"Hyung~aku rasa akan ada satu lagi member yang kau klaim sebagai member termesum!" Bisik Jun pada Seungcheol. Seungcheol menghela nafas berat dan memijat pelipisnya pelan.

"Aigoo—aku hanya perlu bertahan agar aku tidak semesum mereka!" Balas Seungcheol yang justru membuat Mingyu dan Soonyoung tersenyum bangga.

.

.

"Hyung~apa kau marah padaku?" Mingyu merengek pada Wonwoo yang sedari tadi sejak ia pulang dari practice room bersama Jeonghan, ia mendiamkan Mingyu yang tanpa henti terus menerus mendekatinya. Seperti sekarang, Wonwoo yang masih diam di dalam kamarnya. "Hyung! Aku bicara padamu!" Seru Mingyu menahan emosinya sekaligus meminta perhatian Wonwoo yang tengah merapikan kamarnya. Wonwoo menatapnya datar.

"Jangan berisik, Kim!" Seru Wonwoo. Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya. Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kekasihnya itu. Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo yang masih berkutat menata baju di depan lemari pakaian kamarnya. Mingyu memeluk pinggang ramping Wonwoo dari belakang. Dan menghirup aroma tubuh Wonwoo yang sangat ia sukai dan hampir membuatnya gila setiap harinya.

"Mingyu?" Panggil Wonwoo heran. Mingyu hanya bergumam.

"Kau marah padaku kan hyung? Karena aku tidak menemani tadi?" Tanya Mingyu menyesal.

"Aniya~gwenchana Mingyu-ya aku tidak marah!" Balas Wonwoo menghentikan aktivitasnya. Mingyu tersenyum lebih tepatnya menyeringai, entah inisiatif dari mana ia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan terlebih kini Wonwoo ada di hadapannya dan tidak ada orang sama sekali. Bukankah itu kesempatan yang bagus?

"Agh!" Wonwoo memekik saat Mingyu berhasil mencetak kissmark di leher Wonwoo dengan sempurna. "Mingyuhh~" Wonwoo menutup mulutnya yang tanpa sadar mengeluarkan desahannya membuat Mingyu kembali merasakan panas-dingin kenikmatan. Mingyu hendak melancarkan aksinya akan menyerang Wonwoo, namun tiba-tiba saja tanpa mereka sadari Seungkwan telah berdiri di dekat pintu dan menatap mereka sedari tadi. Dan, Wonwoo yang pertama menyadarinya langsung melepaskan rengkuhan Mingyu dengan paksa. Seungkwan menatap keduanya tak percaya.

"Ada apa kwan-ie?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Hyung bisa kau temani aku belajar sebentar?" Pinta Seungkwan, dengan senang hati Wonwoo mengangguk dan mengajak Seungkwan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ck! Menganggu saja!" Decak Mingyu sebal. Mungkin lain waktu ia bisa memuaskan semuanya bersama Wonwoo, yahh~entahlah kapan waktu itu datang tapi kapan pun itu Mingyu akan selalu menunggunya.

—END—

Want to next?

Makasih yg udah review, follow, dan fav. Tadinya aku cuman buat drabble trus end dan rencananya emang mau rate m. Makasih yg udah kasih saran. Kira2 mau di next atau sampai sini aja?

See ya!


	3. Chapter 3

Wonwoo menghela nafasnya lelah. Sudah hampir 4 jam ia menemani Seungkwan mengerjakan tugasnya sebanyak 250 soal yang harus di kumpulkan besok pagi. Seungkwan yang masih saja berkutat dengan soal-soal yang ingin ia bakar itu tetap mencoba untuk menahan konsentrasi dari rasa kantuknya. Sedangkan, Wonwoo hanya menatap Seungkwan yang menganggapnya sebagai patung manis. Wonwoo sempat bertanya 3 jam yang lalu pada Seungkwan, kenapa harus dirinya yang menemaninya. Dan Seungkwan hanya menjawab "Agar hyung aman dari seseorang!" Wonwoo tidak bertanya lebih lanjut karena dia bukan tipe orang yang menuntut dan ingin tahu alasan seseorang.

"Kwan-ie~apa masih banyak?" Tanya Wonwoo yang sudah merasa lumaya jengah.

"Kurang sedikit lagi hyung! Sekitar 100 soal!" Jawab Seungkwan tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada soal-soal di depan matanya. Wonwoo menghela nafas, ia sudah benar-benar mengantuk sekarang dan bahkan jarum jam juga sudah menunjukkan pukul 1.00 dini hari. "Apa hyung sudah mengantuk?" Tanya Seungkwan. Wonwoo berdehem.

"Jika hanya diam seperti ini, aku bisa tidur di sini sedari tadi~tapi aku sedang menahannya! Aigoo—aku sangat ngantuk!" Wonwoo mengucek matanya. Seungkwan meletakkan alat tulisnya dan menatap Wonwoo yang sudah bermata panda. Seketika, kedua mata Seungkwan menatap kissmark yang di cetak Mingyu tadi malam di leher Wonwoo membuatnya ingin bertanya sesuatu padanya.

"Hyung~" panggil Seungkwan. Wonwoo hanya berdehem seraya mempertahankan kedua matanya yang hanya tinggal 5 watt. "Boleh aku bertanya?" Lanjut Seungkwan dan lagi-lagi hanya dijawab deheman dari Wonwoo. Wonwoo gelagapan saat ia berhasil menutup matanya dan kepalanya yang perlahan menunduk dan kembali membuka matanya dan menatap kearah Seungkwan dengan mata sayu. Seungkwan hanya terkekeh melihatnya, hyung-nya ini memang sama sekali tidak pernah bersikap lucu dan bisa lucu, tapi dia satu-satunya hyung yang sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan kwan-ie?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seungkwan berfikir sejenak menimbang antara lanjut bertanya atau tidak. Tapi, bukan Seungkwan namanya jika tidak ingin tahu. Seungkwan menghela nafas bersiap untuk menghujani Wonwoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang menari-nari di otaknya sedari tadi meskipun ia mencoba untuk menaruh konsentrasinya ke soal-soal dihadapannya.

"Itu~apa hyung pernah melakukan lebih?" Tanya Seungkwan ambigu. Wonwoo menatal kedua matanya kelam.

"Itu?" Gumam Wonwoo tidak mengerti istilah kode dari Seungkwan. Seungkwan menghela nafas untuk kedua kalinya.

"Bercak merah di lehermu!" Kali ini Seungkwan masih mencoba untuk sabar dan tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata frontal. Sejujurnya di otaknya hanya muncul satu pertanyaan yang jelas 'Hyung, apa kau pernah bercinta dengan Mingyu hyung?' Hanya itu, tapi ia yakin Wonwoo hyung-nya ini pasti akan menjawab ya atau tidak sedangkan Seungkwan ingin jawaban yang panjang. Memang dasarnya pria Jeju yang minta menuntut!

Tangan Wonwoo beralih menyentuh kissmark yang dibuat Mingyu tadi di kamarnya.

"Ini?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan, Seungkwan hanya mengangguk. "Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau pernah mendapatkannya?" Wonwoo justru balik bertanya. Entah kenapa Seungkwan menjadi tersipu malu dan Wonwoo menatapnya curiga bahkan entah kemana kabar rasa kantuk mereka saat ini. "Ahh, jangan katakan jika Hansol pernah memberi tanda padamu seperti ini!" Tebak Wonwoo yang membuat kedua pipi Seungkwan bersemburat merah semerah tomat.

"Tapi, hyung jangan katakan siapa-siapa nde?" Janji Seungkwan, ia percaya jika Wonwoo bisa menjaga rahasianya dengan sangat amat baik. Wonwoo mengangguk dengan antusias.

"Jadi?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Seungkwan menarik nafas, kedua pipinya masih bersemburat merah.

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya hyung, hyung tentu saja kan tahu maksudku?" Tanya Seungkwan semburat merah di kedua pipinya belum juga menghilang. Wonwoo berfikir sejenak.

"Begini saja, bagaimana jika kau menggunakan istilah saja jika kau malu. Misalnya jika ciuman kau bilang saja menata buku. Jika berpelukan kau perlu bilang mengambil buku~" ide Wonwoo. Seungkwan mengangguk paham, namun ia berfikir sejenak ada beberapa istilah yang tidak disebutkan hyung manisnya itu.

"Bagaimana jika lebih dari itu hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan lagi.

"Eh!" Wonwoo menatap Seungkwan tidak mengerti. "Lebih, maksudmu seperti ini?" Wonwoo menunjuk kissmark yang Mingyu buat di lehernya. Seungkwan menggeleng dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Wonwoo lebih tepatnya berbisik di telinganya.

"Lebih dari itu hyung!" Jawab Seungkwan yang seharusnya Wonwoo sudah tahu apa maksudnya. Wonwoo memincingkan matanya, masih saja bingung.

"Misalnya?" Bahkan, ia masih saja bertanya memancing Seungkwan yang berusaha untuk tidak mengatakan kata-kata frontal sambil berteriak. Ingin sekali ia meneriaki hyungnya yang entah kenapa kelewat polos itu, 'hyung maksudku bercinta hyung. Aku dan Hansol hyung. Bercinta di atas ranjang!' Seungkwan menghela nafasnya tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Wonwoo.

"Kwan-ie kenapa kau diam saja?" Tuntut Wonwoo. Seungkwan membalasnya dengan tatapan jengah, ia tidak mau terlalu frontal untuk mengucapkannya karena ia takut bagaimana jika ada salah satu member yang belum tidur selain mereka berdua dan mendengar percakapan mereka saat ini? Seungkwan memutuskan untuk mengambil pena dan kertas kosong, kemudian ia menuliskan empat huruf yang mampu membuat Wonwoo membola dan bahkan tidak menyangka.

"Apa kau sedang bercanda kwan-ie?" Tanya Wonwoo memastikan. Seungkwan menggeleng.

"Aku mohon hyung, jangan katakan pada siapa-siapa aku takut jika Hansol kena marah hyungdeul nanti, apa lagi Jeonghan hyung!" Seungkwan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes-nya yang membuat Wonwoo gemas sendiri.

"Kapan?" Tanya Wonwoo yang ekspresinya tidak bisa Seungkwan baca antara marah dan senang. Seungkwan was-was ia sedikit menyesal mengaku pada Wonwoo tapi ia tetap saja, melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Satu bulan yang lalu—"

"Yak!" Wonwoo memekik keras.

"Hyung, jangan keras-keras!" Seungkwan spontan menutup mulut Wonwoo dengan kedua tangannya selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Seungkwan mengawasi keadaan, mewanti-wanti jika tiba-tiba salah satu member muncul dan mendengar percakapannya. Wonwoo melepas tangan Seungkwan yang berada di dalam mulutnya. Ia menatap Seungkwan tajam.

"Bagaimana bisa kau melakukannya, dimana?" Tanya Wonwoo tak habis pikir.

"Di kamar Hansol hyung!" Lirih Seungkwan. Wonwoo kembali membola.

"Kamarku? Kau gunakan kamarku? Aigoo—" pekik Wonwoo akan tetapi dengan suara yang lebih lirih dari sebelumnya. Jangan tanyakan kenapa Wonwoo kesal saat ini, tentu saja ia sangat sangat kesal karena ia juga sekamar dengan Hansol. 'Kamarku sudah ternoda!' Pikir Wonwoo pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. "Apa tidak ada member di dorm waktu itu?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Seungkwan mendengus.

"Hyung ingat saat satu bulan yang lalu, saat Hansol sakit? Dan kalian menyuruhku tinggal untuk menemaninya?" Tanya Seungkwan. Wonwoo mencoba untuk mengingat.

"Saat kita semua akan latihan kan?" Tebak Wonwoo. Seungkwan kembali mengangguk. "Yak! Kalian benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Kagum Wonwoo yang membuat Seungkwan malu bukan main. Hening. Selanjutnya, tak ada pembicaraan antara keduanya selama beberapa menit. Namun, entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo mendekati Seungkwan yang tengah melanjutkan soal-soal yang sempat tertunda beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kwan-ie..." panggil Wonwoo, Seungkwan hanya bergumam. "Bolehkah hyung bertanya?" Dan Seungkwan hanya menjawan dengan anggukan. "Bagaimana rasanya saat kau melakukannya bersama Hansol?" Lanjut Wonwoo lirih, Seungkwan menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap hyung manisnya itu.

"Apa hyung belum pernah melakukannya dengan Mingyu hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan penasaran. Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Aku tahu dia itu memang mesum, tapi—dia tidak pernah mengajakku!" Seungkwan menepuk pundaknya lelah. Harus sampai kapan hyungnya ini berotak polos?

"Aigoo, hyung~Mingyu hyung memang orang yang paling mesum disini! Tapi, apa itu mungkin ia akan memintanya langsung padamu, hyung? Tidak kan?" Wonwoo berfikir sejenak, apa yang dikatakan Seungkwan itu memang benar semesum-mesumya Mingyu, Mingyu pasti punya hati untuk tidak langsung memintanya pada Wonwoo.

"Seungkwan-ie apa setiap orang yang memiliki kekasih harus melakukannya?" Tanya Wonwoo. Seungkwan berfikir sejenak.

"Aku tidak tahu hyung, Hansol yang memintaku. Itu pun hanya satu kali, sungguh hyung, aku tidak bohong. Tapi, Hansol itu juga pervert!" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk paham, ia siap akan melontarkan pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana rasanya?"

"Eh!" Seungkwan tersentak saat pertanyaan Wonwoo hampir sama seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya. Seungkwan mendengus, kenapa hyungnya ini tidak mencobanya saja bersama kekasihnya?

.

.

Seungcheol mengabsen membernya yang berjumlah selayaknya satu RT itu yang sudah bangun di pagi hari, jangan tanyakan kenapa, karena tentu saja mereka ada persiapan comeback dan hari ini adalalah pembuatan MV-nya. Seungcheol selaku leader ia juga harus mengawasi membernya yang setiap detik tidak mau diam dan berbuat rusuh itu.

"Dimana Wonwoo hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang membuat keheningan di ruang tengah. Semua sudah berkumpul, dan Seungcheol sedang menghitungnya. Sedangkan, Mingyu tidak melihat wujud kekasihnya.

"Apa dia masih tidur?" Tanya Jisoo.

"Akan aku cek!" Mingyu melangkah memasuki kamar Wonwoo, Hansol, Jun, dan Chan namun segera Seungkwan menahannya.

"Hyung, biarkan Wonu hyung istirahat~ini semua karena aku, dia menemaniku sampai pagi dan aku justru sudah tidur duluan di sofa sementara ia belum bisa tidur!" Ujar Seungkwan yang membuat mereka semua mengangguk paham.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, Mingyu-ya! Nanti, kau susul kami bersama kekasihmu-arra?" Titah Seungcheol, Mingyu hanya mengangguk.

"Nde, hyung!" Jawabnya menurut.

"Kami berangkat dulu!" Pamit mereka yang hanya di jawab Mingyu dengan anggukan.

Seungkwan mengelus dadanya lega. Sepertinya, tidak ada member yang tahu percakapannya semalam bersama Wonwoo hingga pagi hari. Seungkwan tersentak saat tiba-tiba Hansol yang berada di sampingnya padahal tadinya, ia dan Seokmin yang melangkah beriringan paling belakanh diantara member. Tangannya terbesit untuk merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Kau memang benar-benar nakal Boo!" Bisiknya seksual yang sesekali meniup-niup telinga kekasihnya itu. Seungkwan bergidik, habislah dia jika Hansol tahu kelakuannya semalam.

.

.

Dorm sudah sangat sepi hanya ada Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih berada di alamnya. Mingyu berjalan menuju dapur untuk meminum segelas air putih. Meskipun dorm memang sepi, tapi entah kenapa otak mesumnya itu justru tak sedang berjalan. Jika kalian percaya, namja berkulit tan itu memang tak memikirkan apa-apa saat ini. Yah, itu karena ia belum bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah, bosan jika dia hanya berdiam diri seraya menunggu kekasihnya bangun itu. Mingyu menatap jam dinding yang ada di dormnya. Sudah pukul 7 tapi Wonwoo masih saja belum bangun.

"Aigoo~kau akan bangun jam berapa hyung? Tahu begitu, aku tidak membiarkanmu menemani Boo semalam!" Dengusnya beranjak menuju kamar Wonwoo yang pintunya setengah terbuka. Mingyu mendekati ranjang Wonwoo dan duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Hanya memandang wajah damai kekasihnya saat tidur dengan pulas.

"Untung saja, Seungkwan tidak membiarkan member membangunkanmu~jika tidak pasti akan ada mata panda di kedua mata indahmu, hyung, kkkk" tangan Mingyu beralih mengelus surai lembut milik Wonwoo. Dan, sepertinya Wonwoo merasa nyaman karena justru ia memposisikan kepalanya lebih dekat dengan tangan Mingyu.

"Tidur yang cukup hyung!" Mingyu tersenyum tulus melihat betapa imutnya kekasihnya itu.

"Egh~Agh!" Mingyu tersentak saat mendengar suara desahan tak tertahan yang keluar dari belah bibir Wonwoo. Mingyu mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Sial! Hanya mendengar suara-suara tak di sengaja saja sudah membangun kan adik kecilnya. Mingyu berdecak, namun kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Tidak ada orang disini!"

—END—

Want to next?

Aaah, jangan bunuh aku reader deul! (-_- author alay) Padahal itu udah mau-maunya (-_- apalah ini). Hadeh, aku emang kayanya sengaja mempermainkan perasaan reader, kkkk. Hayoo, siapa yang kagak sabar?

Next? Don't forget review after read.

Makasih yang udah review di chap 1 dan 2 dan yg udah follow dan fav juga.

Oya, aku mau tanya sebenarnya ini ff emang dibuat lanjutannya dari chap sebelumnya jadi bukan setiap situasi yang berbeda. Jadi, aku buat senyambung mungkin dengan otak mesumnya Kim Mingyu dan polosnya anak orang yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo. Kalau misalnya menurut reader gak nyambung, otak-atik aja di kolom review. Kamsahamnida...

Annyeong, tunggu next-nya yahh!

See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

"Tidak ada orang disini!" Mingyu menyeringai seraya menatap wajah tanpa dosa milik kekasihnya itu.

"Mi~Mingyuhh!" Mingyu memekik saat mendengar sebuah suara yang seperti tengah menguji kesabarannya. Mingyu mengerling, sesekali ia menepuk pipinya sendiri menyadarkan kiranya ini mimpi atau tidak.

"Hyung, jangan menggodaku!" Rengek Mingyu pelan, ia sudah tak tahan melihat Wonwoo yang penuh dengan peluh di wajah manisnya belum lagi suara-suara dingin yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. "Hyung~kenapa kau suka sekali membuatku gila-hm?" Mingyu melenguh frustasi. Ia berfikir sejenak dan lagi pikiran yang melintas hanyalah 'tidak ada orang di dorm'.

"Gyuhhh~" Wonwoo semakin mengeluarkan suara-suara tak jelas sementara ia masih memejamkan kedua matanya. Mungkin saja, di dalam alam mimpinya ia sedang melakukan 'something' bersama 'someone'.

"Hyung~tak bisakah kau bersabar?" Seru Mingyu yang padahal ia tahu Wonwoo tak sedang meminta sesuatu padanya justru ia yang sedang menginginkan sesuatu dari Wonwoo. Mingyu menarik nafasnya lelah. "Apa mungkin, tidak apa-apa?" Lanjut Mingyu bimbang, sejujurnya ia tidak takut dengan konsekuensi namun yang menjadi beban pikirannya adalah bagaimana jika tiba-tiba saja saat ia sedang 'melakukannya' dengan kekasih tercinta datanglah tamu yang tak diundang dan merusak semuanya. Bukankah itu sangat mengganggunya? Dan, Mingyu tidak mau itu terjadi, jadi mau tidak mau ia harus memikirkannya matang-matang.

Mingyu sudah tidak bisa menahan untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Baru selangkah ia hendak meraup bibir manis Wonwoo namun, ia dikejutkan dengan Wonwoo yang ternyata sudah membuka kedua matanya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan datar milik Wonwoo. Mingyu menahan nafas karena ia sudah sangat dekat dengan bibir Wonwoo, apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Dengan berat hati mau tidak mau Mingyu bergerak menjauh dari wajah manis Wonwoo.

Set!

Mingyu kembali tersentak saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo menahan tangannya dan membuat Mingyu berbalik menatapnya tanda tanya seraya rasa malu bukan main.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanya Wonwoo dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Mingyu kikuk dibuatnya, tidak mungkin kan ia menjawab 'Aku ingin menciummu hyung!' Padahal sejujurnya ia ingin lebih dari itu.  
"Gyu-ya~ kenapa kau diam saja?" Wonwoo kembali menuntut Mingyu.

"Hyung~mianhae, a-aku ta-tadi—" Mingyu tak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lancar, sungguh ia gugup sekali saat ini. Ia akui, memang otaknya sangat mesum terutama jika menyangkut Wonwoo tapi disisi lain ia juga tahu tempat dan tidak asal bertindak.

"Yak! Kenapa kau menjadi gugup seperti itu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang entah kenapa kali ini di mata Mingyu terlihat begitu manis.

"Hy-hyung a-aku~"

"Wae?" Wonwoo menatap kedua mata Mingyu yang masih berada di atasnya. Mingyu menahan nafas, belum lagi detak jantungnya mulai berkontraksi secara tidak wajar. Mingyu bergerak hendak menjauh dari wajah manis Wonwoo yang membuatnya semakin lama, semakin gila.

Set!

Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya, saat tiba-tiba bukannya ia menjauh dari wajah Wonwoo justru kini ia semakin dekat. Bukan! Ini malah sangat dekat. Dan apa ini? Kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu berbenda kenyal yang menempel di bibirnya? Mingyu mengerjapkan kedua matanya memastikan jika apa yang dia lihat di depannya ini bukannya mimpi atau imajinasinya tapi memang kenyataannya. Tapi, jika kenyataan jujur saja kenapa Mingyu justru terlihat seperti orang linglung? Yah, bayangkan saja bagaimana polosnya Jeon Wonwoo yang sekarang ini sedang melumat bibir kekasihnya yang selalu berfikiran kelewat mesum itu.

Bruk!

Wonwoo membalikkan keadaan. Kini, ia yang berada di atas tubuh Mingyu dengan bibirnya yang masih melumat bibir kekasihnya itu. Yah, meskipun Mingyu masih pada mode diamnya.

Mingyu mendorong dada Wonwoo perlahan yang membuat si-empunya kesal bukan main.

"Apa kau benar Jeon Wonwoo?" tanya Mingyu curiga, dan Wonwoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Apa kau pikir yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo di dorm ini ada berapa?" Tanyanya, Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Mian hyung~aku hanya memastikan! Lagi pula, kau tidak biasanya seperti ini jadimmmph—" Wonwoo kembali membungkam bibir Mingyu yang menurutnya terlalu banyak bicara itu. Mingyu menyeringai, kini ia sudah sadar. Kenapa jiwanya tidak kembali sadar sedari tadi? Bukankah, dia terlalu bodoh untuk melewatkan bagaimana aksi Wonwoo yang mencegahnya menjauh yang justru beralih menciumnya? Apalagi lagi, ia tidak meresponnya sama sekali.

Bruk!

"Ugh!" Wonwoo melenguh saat Mingyu mendorong tubuhnya sehingga kini ia kembali berada di bawah kungkungan tubuh Mingyu yang mengakibatkan pagutan mereka terlepas.

"Katakan siapa yang mengajarimu semua ini?" Tanya Mingyu tajam, Wonwoo justru tersenyum senang.

"Tidak akan aku katakan!" Tolak Wonwoo.

"Apa semalam hyung menonton film dewasa bersama Kwan-ie?" Tebak Mingyu curiga. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak semesum dirimu!" Mingyu menyeringai.

"Jadi?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan. Wonwoo kembali menatapnya dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Apanya?" Tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu gemas bukan main.

"Hyung~tidakkan kau tahu, sedari tadi kau mempermainkanku?"

"Jinjja? Kenapa aku baru sadar?" Tanya Wonwoo kelewat polos. Mingyu menepuk jidatnya sabar.

"Hyung~kenapa kau suka sekali menguji diriku?" Rengek Mingyu putus asa. Wonwoo tertawa puas.

"Jinjjayo? Memangnya apa yang ku uji padamu gyu? Aku sudah sangat percaya jika kau benar-benar memcintaiku! Jadi, apa lagi yang perlu ku uji darimu?" Tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Mingyu semakin menghela nafas yang entah kenapa saat ini ia merasa sangat sulit menghirup oksigen.

"Aku sangat berharap esok hari kau masih bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan dariku hyung!" Mingyu menyeringai yang entah kenapa hal itu seperti sebuah ancaman bagi Wonwoo. Mingyu menatap dalam kedua mata Wonwoo yang masih berada dibawah kungkungannya membuat Wonwoo tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan gyu?" Tanya Wonwoo was-was. Mingyu tersenyum tulus menatap kembali kedua mata Wonwoo penuh kasih sayang.

"Bolehkah hyung?" Tanya Mingyu penuh teka-teki. Wonwoo memincingkan kedua matanya.

"Boleh apanya?" Wonwoo balik bertanya tetap dengan mode polosnya. Mingyu menghela nafas.

"Boleh aku bersenang-senang denganmu?" Tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum manis, entah kenapa saat Mingyu mengatakan kata 'bersenang-senang' otaknya bekerja dengan cepat tanpa ada mode polos yang kembali muncul.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak memperbolehkannya?" Tanya Wonwoo mencoba untuk menggoda Mingyu terlebih dahulu sebelum permainan mereka dimulai. Mingyu kembali mendengus entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"Hyung..." rengek Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya kesal. Wonwoo terkekeh, bahagia sekali ia bisa menggoda Mingyu yang keinginanannya sedang memenuhi dirinya.

"Arraseo, hyung tahu maksudmu Kim Mesum Mingyu!" Balas Wonwoo memberikan lampu hijau pada Mingyu yang sedari tadi terjebak lampu merah. Mingyu tersenyum bahagia, akhirnya kini ia tidak perlu berhalusinasi lagi.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, Mingyu kembali meraup bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Mingyu dan menikmati setiap perlakuan Mingyu yang penuh nafsu itu. Lidah Mingyu mulai melesat kedalam mulut Wonwoo yang Wonwoo buka dengan senang hati yang langsung disambut oleh lidah Wonwoo yang benar-benar merasa mabuk dengan dominasi dari Mingyu.

"Agh~" Wonwoo memekik saat tiba-tiba tangan nakal Mingyu meraba perut hinga memelintir nipple-nya yang membuat ciuman mereka terhenti. "Pelan-pelan gyuhh! Pelan-pelan tak perlu terburu-buru!" Ujar Wonwoo sensual.

Shit! Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati sekarang. Hanya melihat wajah terengah Wonwoo saat ini ditambah lagi suara Wonwoo saat menyebut namanya.

"Nde, hyung! Apapun untukmu!" Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo menjanjikan bahwa ia akan bermain dengan pelan. Namun, sayang Mingyu sudah dikuasai oleh kegilaannya pada tubuh Wonwoo. Ia bisa saja bermain pelan tapi tidak dengan tangan-tangan nakalnya yang meraba tubuh Wonwoo kesana kemari bahkan saat membuka kaos yang Wonwoo kenakan saja ia lepas paksa hingga mengakibatkan kaos itu tak layak pakai.

Wonwoo mencoba untuk menahan desahannya saat Mingyu berkali-kali menjilat dan mengecupi leher putih Wonwoo.  
"Aghh, gyuhh!" Namun tidak, saat Mingyu berhasil mencetak sebuah tanda merah keunguan di leher kekasihnya mengklaim bahwa Wonwoo adalah miliknya hanya miliknya.

Puas bermain-main dengan leher Wonwoo. Mingyu beralih mengemuti nipple Wonwoo yang mulai mengeras itu bagaikan seorang anak yang meminum asi dari ibunya. Mingyu berhenti sejenak, dan menatap wajah Wonwoo yang memerah dan penuh peluh. Kembang kempis nafas Wonwoo tidak teratur. Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka tapi Mingyu sudah bermain saagat cepat dan profesional.

"Kenapa berhenti gyuh?" Tanya Wonwoo. Mingyu menyeringai yang tidak disadari oleh Wonwoo.

"Hyung, bukankah aku tidak sopan sudah membuka bahkan merobek bajumu secara paksa?" Tanya Mingyu berpura-pura merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchanayo, hyung tidak mempermasalahkannya. Aku milikmu gyu~" Wonwoo berucap polos.

"Aku tahu hyung, tapi bagaimanapun juga membuka bajumu itu tidak sopan!" Balas Mingyu berpura-pura bahwa dirinya lelaki baik dan tidak berpikiran mesum padahal semua itu adalah nol besar.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu hyung akan membuka baju hyung sendiri!"

Deg!

Mingyu mengerjapkan kedua matanya menahan kesenangannya. Kekasihnya ini memang benar-benar pengertian. Mingyu hanya memgangguk polos dan ia segera beranjak dari atas tubuh Wonwoo memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan Wonwoo membuka celananya seperti gerakan slow motion yang biasa ia lihat di drama di televisi. Dan... inilah moment yang Mingyu tunggu. Mingyu menelan ludahnya gusar. Wonwoo benar-benar diluar dugaan jika sudah naked seperti ini. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu yang menurut Mingyu itu tatapan menggoda.

"Kill me now gyuhh~aku milikmu!" Wonwoo memberi lampu hijau yang langsung Mingyu sanggupi.

Mingyu kembali beralih diatas tubuh Wonwoo. Kembali mengecupi lehernya sementara tangannya bermain-main dengan si kecil Wonwoo yang sudah berdiri dan ikut menikmati gerakan jari-jarinya. Bahkan, saat ini tidaa hanya Mingyu yang ikut bermain. Wonwoo dengan paksa melepas kemeja yang Mingyu kenakan yang sebelum sudah tertata rapi itu.

"Kenapa kau sekarang nakal sekali hyung?" tanya Mingyu masih dengan mode bermain-mainnya.

"Kau tidak kunjung membuka bajumu! Aku juga ingin merasakannya!" Balas Wonwoo. Mingyu tersenyum senang, kemudian ia melepas bajunya sendiri dan melemparnya asal.

"Apa pun untukmu hyung!" Ujar Mingyu menikmati sentuhan tangan Wonwoo yang tengah menari-nari di sekitar tubuhnya.

"Ahhh, gyuhh! Stop it! Jangan menggodaku dan jangan bermain terus menerus!" Wonwoo kembali mendesah saat Mingyu tanpa henti mengelus-elus adik kecilnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan padanya hyung?" Tanya Mingyu yang melihat wajah Wonwoo memerah dan tak tahan. Akui saja lelaki yang berada diatas Wonwoo ini memang kelewat kurang ajar.

"Yak! Kau ini bodoh atau bagaimana? Sudahlah gyuhh~jangan mempermainkanku atau aku yang akan menghajarmu!" Seru Wonwoo. Mingyu tertawa bahagia, naaun ia kembali meeyeringai.

"Arraseo hyung, aku tahu maksudmu hanya saja ada satu syarat!" Mingyu mengajukan. Wonwoo kembali mendengus.

"Uh~huh?" Lenguh Wonwoo yang merasa tubuhnya benar-benar panas saat ini.

"Kau yang harus membuka celanaku, dan aku janji aku akan bermain seperti yang seharusnya!" Pinta Mingyu, Wonwoo mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Mingyu memang sudah toples sedari tadi ia membuka baju Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk lemah. Ia tidak menyangka jika kini ia seperti dikendalikan oleh Mingyu.

Tangan-tangan kecil Wonwoo mulai membuka celana Mingyu dengan perlahan mulai dengan membuka resleting celananya. Perlahan Wonwoo menurunkan celana yang Mingyu kenakan.

"Hyu~" tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memekik saat Wonwoo meremas adik kecilnya yang ternyata memang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.  
"Kau benar-benar nakal hyung!" Geram Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa keras.

"Salah kau sendiri yang sedari tadi mempermainkanku!" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya menatang.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku hyung jika beberapa hari ke depan kau tak bisa bergerak dari ranjangmu!" Ancam Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Jinjjayo? Coba saja jika kau berani Kim Mingyu!" Tantang Wonwoo. Mingyu menyeringai.

"Hahaha, kenapa tidak Kim Wonwoo!"

—END—

Annyeong reader! Author kembali, ada yg nunggu ff ini? Atau nunggu author? -_-apalah ini.

Mian, reader deul. Author updatenya lama bgt ya, itu karena author lagi sibuk2nya (maklum banyak tugas, anak kelas 12) jadi, mohon dimaklumi nde...

Mungkin, ini nextnya udah di ambang ya, haha author gk bermaksud mempermainkan perasaan reader ya. Semoga lanjutannya tidak mengecewakan dan aku usahain untuk fast update

Makasih yang udah review, fav dan follow saranghae 3

Want to next?

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5

"Hyu~" tiba-tiba saja Mingyu memekik saat Wonwoo meremas adik kecilnya yang ternyata memang sudah mengeras sedari tadi. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo tak percaya.

"Kau benar-benar nakal hyung!" Geram Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo tertawa keras.

"Salah kau sendiri yang sedari tadi mempermainkanku!" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya menatang.

"Jinjja? Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku hyung jika beberapa hari ke depan kau tak bisa bergerak dari ranjangmu!" Ancam Mingyu. Wonwoo tersenyum miring.

"Jinjjayo? Coba saja jika kau berani Kim Mingyu!" Tantang Wonwoo. Mingyu menyeringai.

"Hahaha, kenapa tidak Kim Wonwoo!" Mingyu menyeringai dan segera tanpa basa-basi ia menyerang Wonwoo dengan ciuman panasnya. Tentu saja, dengan senang hati Wonwoo menerimanya.

Dengan gerakan sensual, Wonwoo mengalungkan tangannya di leher Mingyu, seolah meminta untuk menghajarnya lebih dalam. Minyu bermain-main dengan bibir manis Wonwoo yang terasa sangat memabukkan bagi dirinya. Dengan penuh nafsu, Mingyu menjilat bahkan menggigiti bibir manis Mingyu. Mingyu mulai melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Wonwoo. Dan, tentu saja dengan senang hati Wonwoo memberikan akses kepada sang dominan dan kembali berperang lidah di dalam mulutnya. Wonwoo mengeratkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu, kini tangannya bahkan mulai bergerak sensual meremas rambut Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu semakin terbakar dengan nafsu dan gairahnya yang semakin memuncak. Ya, memang ia akui, ia sudah sangat gila hanya karena melihat Wonwoo yang memakai kaos transparan. Apalagi melihat Wonwoo yang seperti ini? Peluhnya, matanya yang terpejam, remasan tangannya... Ugh! Mingyu tidak bisa bersabar lagi! Ia harus mengklaim Wonwoo hanya menjadi miliknya. Hanya miliknya!

Tangan-tangan Mingyu tak tinggal diam diatas tubuh telanjang Wonwoo. Tangannya bergerak sensual disekitar area sensitif Wonwoo. Bahkan, kini tangannya mulai memelintir nipple Wonwoo yang mulai mengeras. Mingyu melepas pagutannya dengan Wonwoo dan tangannya mulai menjelajahi setiap inchi tubuh menawan itu. Puas dengan bibir ranum Wonwoo, kini Mingyu merambat menjilati area leher Wonwoo. Menciuminya dan sekaligus mengigitnya hingga meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan yang tidak akan hilang begitu saja sampai beberapa hari kedepan.

"Agh~" Wonwoo melenguh saat Mingyu kembali menggigitnya dengan keras. Mingyu menyeringai saat melihat bagaimana karyanya dengan indah terpajang di leher Wonwoo, hm seharusnya cukup untuk mendapatkan apresiasi bukan?

"Gyuhh~jangann mengelusnyahh, jikahh kau tidak mau melanjutkan ya sudahh hentikhann sajahh! Agh~" ujar Wonwoo tertahan. Mingyu membuyarkan lamunannya dan baru ia ingat jika tangan kirinya memang terus-menerus bermain-main bersama adik kecil Wonwoo. Mengelusnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang sudah tak sabaran itu, kemudian ia tersenyum miring.

"Apakah ini benar Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Mingyu yang tentu saja ia sudah tahu jawabannya. Wonwoo menatapnya tajam.

"Hentikan saja! Kau membuatku muak! Lebih baik kita putus saja! Akhiri semuanya sampai disini! Kau pikir, aku tidak masalah kau mempermainkanku seperti ini? Kau terlalu lamban Gyuh!?~" seru Wonwoo seraya mendorong dada telanjang Mingyu di depannya. Mingyu hanya tersenyum miring. Putus? Yang benar saja!

BRAK!

Dengan sedikit kekerasan, Mingyu kembali menahan Wonwoo yang hendam beranjak. Ia mencekeram bahu Wonwoo dan mendorongnya keras yang membuat Wonwoo kembali terbaring di atas ranjangnya dan berada dalam kungkungannya.

"Dengar, apa menurutmu aku juga tidak tersiksa, hyung? Melihatmu seperti ini? Aku sedang berfikir apa yang harus aku lakukan agar tidak menyakitimu!" Mingyu mengelus pipi Wonwoo lembut, menyalurkan kasih sayang pada pemuda berwajah emo itu. Wonwoo tertegun, kedua pipinya memanas dan merah merona dengan sempurna membuat Mingyu terkekeh melihatnya. Wonwoo sadar entah kenapa dengan jiwanya saat ini, tidak sabar dan selalu menuntut. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka jika Mingyu memikirkan dirinya karena jujurnya saja Wonwoo tidak begitu peduli jika dia nantinya akan merasakan sakit atau tidak. Hanya saja perbincangannya dengan Seungkwan semalam benar-benar membuatnya gila dan kehilangan kendali serta kepolosannya yang entah pergi kemana.

"Aku akan lakukan, tapi—sungguh hyung aku benar-benar tidak tega jika kau merasakan sakit!" Lanjut Mingyu bimbang.

"Aniyo! Aku tidak akan sakit jika ada kau disini!" Wonwoo menatap kedua netra indah milik Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum tulus dan kembali meraup bibir manis Wonwoo kedalam ciuman lembutan mereka. Dengan senang hati, Wonwoo membalas ciuman itu. Ciuman yang semakin lama semakin panas dan penuh nafsu. Mingyu melepas pagutannya memberi kesempatan Wonwoo untuk menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Mingyu semakin liar,sedari tadi ia hanya menahan hasratnya untuk tidak menyentuh Wonwoo dengan terlalu kasar ataupun memaksanya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu? Mingyu yang akhirnya terbuai?

Mingyu menjilati nipple Wonwoo dan sesekali menggigigitinya seolah ia tengah meminta asi dari sang ibu. Wonwoo mencekeram bahu dan rambut Mingyu secara bersamaan. Entah kenapa suaranya tercekat dengan kenikmatan yang ia rasakan saat ini.

"Gyuuuhh~" lenguh Wonwoo tak berdaya saat Mingyu semakin menyentuhnya sensual. Mingyu mengelus perut Wonwoo yang baru proses terbentuk itu. Kembali menjilatnya dan menggigitinya hingga kembali tercetak bekas merah keunguan terpatri dengan indahnya. Tangan kiri Mingyu kembali bermain-main dengan adik kecil Wonwoo yang sudah menegang tak berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Ia bersiap untuk memasukkan satu jarinya di hole milik Wonwoo.

"Aggh Gyuhh~" baru satu jari, Wonwoo langsung memejamkan kedua matanya menahan antara sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

"Apa sakit hyung?" Tanya Mingyu tak tega saat Wonwoo mencekeram bahunya lebih erat. Wonwoo menggeleng dan mendorong tengkuk Mingyu dan menciumnya. Awalnya, Mingyu terkejut, ya tentu saja. Wonwoo jarang sekali menciumnya terlebih dahulu akan lebih sering ia yang ingin menciumnya. Mingyu tahu ini yang pertama bagi mereka dan Mingyu tidak ingin memaksa Wonwoo lebih dalam lagi. Hm, sepertinya mereka butuh belajar. Mingyu menarik jarinya dari hole Wonwoo yang mulai basah. Kedua tangannya beralih menangkup kedua pipi Wonwoo membawanya untuk ciuman yang lebih dalam.

"Saranghae, hyung!" Mingyu melepas ciumannya dan mengecup dahi Wonwoo yang penuh peluh. Wonwoo hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Mingyu membawa Wonwoo kedalam dekapannya, ia menarik selimut yang ada di ranjang Wonwoo untuk menutupi keduanya. Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo posesif di balik selimut itu, takut-takut jika Wonwoo benar-benar pergi darinya. Baru sekitar 15 menit keduanya memejamkan mata, Wonwoo memang sudah tertidur pulas tapi tidak dengan Mingyu. Mingyu membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Wonwoo yang terlelap damai. Ia berdecak.

"Boo Sialan Seungkwan!" Geramnya. Yah, memang Mingyu adalah member termesum diantata mereka. Tapi, siapa sangka? Member di bawah umur bisa menghilangkan kepolosan kekasihnya? Sepertinya ia harus memberi pelajaran kepada pemuda berpipi cubby itu.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka kedua matanya saat ia mendengar hingar bingar di balik pintu kamarnya. Kenapa berisik sekali? Padahal seingatnya, tidak ada orang di dorm selain dirinya dan Mingyu. Mingyu? Mengingat nama itu Wonwoo sontak menoleh dan melihat pemuda berkulit tan itu tengah memejamkan matanya, masih dengan memeluk pinggangnya.

"Mingyu..." panggil Wonwoo yang hanya dijawab erangan dari si pemilik nama.  
"Mingyu bangunlah! Mereka semua sudah datang!" Panik Wonwoo mengguncangkan tubuh Mingyu.

"Hyung biarkan aku tidur~" Mingyu semakin mengeratkan tangannya pada pinggang Wonwoo.

PLAK!

Wonwoo memukul dahi Mingyu yang membuat pemuda itu langsung membuka matanya namun tetap tak menyingkirkan tangannya dari pinggang Wonwoo.

"Mereka semua sudah datang, bagaimana jika mereka melihat kita?" Tanya Wonwoo yang mengingat betul bagaimana berantakannya kamarnya saat ini. Baju yang berserakan dimana-mana dan, tubuh mereka yang terbalut selimut dengan Wonwoo yang telanjang bulat. Karena Mingyu masih mengenakan celana boxernya. Mingyu mendengus sebal, namun ia kembali membulatkan matanya saat ia juga mengingat bahwa ia lupa mengunci pintu kamar kekasihnya itu.

"Wonu—"

Seketika, Mingyu dan Wonwoo saling berpandangan saat ada sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari luar. Habislah mereka.

"Wonu, kau di dalam?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Gyu! Habislah kita, itu Jeonghan hyung! Bagaimana ini?" Tanya Wonwoo cemas dan takut. Mingyu mengerjap bingung.

"Wonu, hyung masuk nde? Kau ada di dalam kan?" Mingyu dan Wonwoo membulatkan kedua matany saat kenop pintu kamar mereka berdua terbuka dengan lambat. Waktu yang lambat atau memanh pintu itu terbuka dengan lambat.

"Wonu ka—YAK! APA YANG KALIAN BERDUA LAKUKAN?" Dan benar saja itu adalah Jeonghan yang memergok mereka tengah mengenakan pakaian mereka dengan Mingyu yang tengah membantu menarik resleting Wonwoo daa jangan lupa, Mingyu yang masih telanjang dada.

Jeonghan menahan nafas, kedua matanya memerah dan emosinya yang mulai memuncak siap meledak kapan saja. Huft! Kalian berdua memang belum beruntung.

"CHOI SEUNGCHEOL!" Seru Jeonghan yang membuat siapa saja akan mencoba menjauh dari pemuda cantik yang dikenal berhati malaikat itu jika dia sudah berubah menjadi devil dengan kedua tanduk merah di atas kepalanya. Mingyu daa Wonwoo meneguk ludah mereka bersamaan.

.

.

"Bagaimana rasanya?" Tanya Seungcheol menatap kedua pasang kekasih yang telah dicap menjadi terdakwa saat ini. Yap, mereka berdua memang duduk di depan Seungcheol tapi tentu saja kedua pasang kekasih itu tidak akan dibiarkan duduk berdampingan. Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang berada diantara mereka. Setelah Jeonghan yang mengamuk parah dan sulit sekali untuk di tenangkan, kedua pasang terdakwa itu di seret paksa oleh massal untuk duduk manis di ruang tengah. Dan seperti saat ini, terkumpullah 13 kepala yang biasa orang-orang sebut dengan nama "Seventeen" tengah menghakimi sepasang kepala yang tertangkap basah.

"Yak! Kalian ini benar-benar memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" Kagum Seungcheol, ia melirik Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang duduk di depannya bergantian.

"Yak! Kalian sudah sampai berapa ronde?" Tanya Seungcheol lagi. Mingyu menatapnya mencibir. Jangankan satu ronde, baru memasukkan satu jari saja dan melihat Wonwoo memejam mata kesakitan sudah membuatnya tak tega.

"Hyung—"

"Diamlah Wonu! Aku tahu, kau akan membelanya!" Potong Seungcheol tajam, dan Wonwoo hanya menunduk takut.

"Bisa-bisanya kalian melakukannya?" Kali ini Jeonghan yang angkat bicara, kemudian kedua matanya menatap Wonwoo yang masih menunduk.  
"Kau menondai kepolosan Wonu, Kim Mingyu!" Amuk Jeonghan seolah ia seorang ibu, yang baru saja mengetahui jika anak perempuannya diperkosa.

"Aniyo! Hyung aku hanya—"

"Jangan mengelak Kim Mingyu!" Bahkan, Jisoo yang biasanya hanya diam ikut angkat bicara.

"Aigoo! Wonu yang malang!" Isak Jeonghan seraya membelai surai Wonwoo prihatin.

"Baiklah, sudah aku putuskan! Kalian berdua!" Seungcheol menatap Mingyu dan Wonwoo bergantian.  
"Akan mendapat hukuman!"

Mingyu menarik nafasnya kesal. Huft, kenapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal? Tidak bisakah mereka memberikan kebahagiannya bersama Wonwoo? Mingyu meneguk ludahnya gusar, firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak.

Sementara disisi lain, kedua pasang kekasih yang seumuran berdiri berdampingan tak jauh dari ruang tengah itu. Di dominan merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya agar mendekat padanya. Ia menyeringai.

"Kita benar-benar beruntung Boo!" Bisiknya seraya menjilat dan menggigiti cuping telinga kekasihnya tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

"Agh!" Kekasihnya yang berpipi tembam itu seketika membungkam mulutnya sendiri saat tak sengaja ia mengeluarkan desahannya dan membuat salah seorang hyung mereka langsung menatap keduanya.

Ah, ada tersangka selanjutnya!

—END—

Annyeong readerdeul...

Mian, kalau aku update-nya lama. Semoga ini tidak mengecewakan, nde!

Haha, Mian juga kalau author memainkan perasaan reader deul (virusnya meanie menular)

Yap, ini sebenarnya mau aku end-in beneran sampe chap 6 jadi kurang chap 1 lagi. Tapi, apa ada yang pengen fict ini masih dilanjut, setelah chap 6 nanti? Kalau ada, aku panjangin nanti juga chap-nya. Dan, juga kalau ada yang pengen request pengen moment apa atau pengen moment dari couple lain, dipersilahkan. Ada yang minat?

Makasih, Kamsahamnida, Thank you buat yang nyempetin baca ff gaje ini. Makasih yang udah review, fav dan follow.

 **gitakanya | alequeen kim | jeonghaneko | flyhjgh | oktaviasays | anna-love 17carats | sungraeyoo | wanukiss | nhy17boonon | hvyesung | lalamardi | m97w96 | zahra9697 | alwaysmeanie | monuumingyu | itsmevv | wonu nikah yuk | iceu doger | lulu-shi | utree | kanayaa | boonhy | scoupydoo | svtvisual | g.a | si mingyu | hoshinugu | bumbumjin | nungk | nisaditta | stnyjh | kimnoona | redhoeby93 | herlin790 | jeonwonyet| alviaturohmaniah | haya | littleooh | kookies | guest | kokomilang | guest | raniaaxh | thal.j | ainaftn | bakanone | kyunie | mrs. xu minghao | taekooks'cream | bumbumjin | bolang | boonie18 |**

See you in next chapter...

Bye Bye :*


	6. Chapter 6

"Hyuuuuung... jebal! Jangan pisahkan aku dengan Wonu hyungku~" rengek Mingyu yang tanpa henti memeluk kaki hyung-hyung tertuanya, yang entah ini sudah keberapa kalinya di hadapan semua member.

"Hyuuuung... aku tak bisa hidup tanpa Wonu-ku, aku mohon hyung!" Kali ini Mingyu beralih memeluk kaki Jeonghan yang langsung dengan kasar Jeonghan menggerakkan kakinya menjauh dari Mingyu yang sudah bercucuran air mata.

"Hikss! Hyung! Wonu hyung adalah jantungku, aku akan mati jika tanpa dirinya!" Lanjut Mingyu yang terlihat semakin frustasi dan kacau.

"Jangan berlebihan Gyu! Wonu tidak akan kemana-mana, dia tetap disini TAPI tidak boleh DEKAT dengan KIM MINGYU! Kau ingat? JEON WONWOO TIDAK BOLEH BERADA DI LINGKUP KIM MINGYU! Dan, jika kau masih mencoba mendekatinya meskipun hanya se-inchi-pun aku pastikan setelah detik itu kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihat Jeon Wonwoo lagi! Ingat itu Kim Mingyu!" Ancam Jeonghan menyeramkan. Mingyu mengatup rapat bibirnya seraya melirik-lirik Wonwoo yang entah kenapa ekspresi wajahnya tidak bisa ditebak antara sedih dan senang.

"Hyung, apa tidak apa kau menjauhkan Wonwoo dan Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon tak tega. Ketiga hyung tertuanya itu seketika langsung menatap Jihoon garang.

"Yak! Hyung! Bisakah kau tak menatap Jihoon seperti itu? jihoon-ie ku tidaklah bersalah! Dia hanya tidak tega dengan Wonu!" seru Soonyoung yang tak terima kekasihnya di tatap oleh ketiga pemuda tertua itu dengan tatapan "apa kau siap mati, uri Jihoon-ie?"

Jihoon bergidik.

"Tak usah berlebihan Kwon! Kau membuatku ingin mual!" Jihoon mengalihkan pandangannya dari Soonyoung yang tanpa henti terus menggodanya. Soonyoung terkekeh pelan, terlebih saat ia melihat rona merah di kedua pipi Jihoon. Ouh! Manisnya...

"Hey-Hey-Hey! Kalian berdua! Berhenti-lah berlovey-dovey, karena ada pemandangan yang lebih menyenangkan dari kalian berdua!" sela Jun mengarahkan pandangannya pada sepasang kekasih yang berada di belakang mereka. Memojokkan diri mereka dengan maksud agar tidak diketahui oleh siapa-pun, yah karena memang tidak begitu terlihat jika dilihat dari ruang tengah dimana semua member berada karena kedua sejoli itu berdiri berhadapan di pojok dinding penyekat antara dapur dan ruang tengah.

Heum, siapa lagi jika bukan Seungkwan dan Hansol?

Si pelaku utama yang tidak mereka sadari. Bahkan, Hansol sendiri sudah tidak peduli jika seluruh hyung-hyungnya kini menatap mereka hingga menahan nafas.

Seungkwan menggigit bibir menahan desahannya akibat sentuhan yang Hansol berikan. Berusaha sekeras apapun Seungkwan untuk menghentikan Hansol yang sudah menegang adalah hal yang percuma karena sampai Hansol belum merasa terpuaskan, tetap saja permintaannya berhenti tetaplah angin lalu bagi pemuda berdarah campuran Amerika-Korea itu.

"Kenapa kau sempit sekali, sayang?" Hansol kembali mencumbu Seungkwan dengan bergairah saat Seungkwan memutuskan untuk pasrah dan mengalunkan kedua tangannya di leher Hansol. Puas dengan meraup bibir Seungkwan kini Hansol beralih pada leher Seungkwan, mengigitnya hingga berwarna keunguan.

"Agh!" pekik Seungkwan lolos begitu saja saat tangan nakal Hansol memasuki kaos biru polos yang ia kenakan dan meraba perut ratanya yang belum terbentuk. Tangan Hansol semakin liar dan semakin bergerak sensual saat dengan posesifnya merengkuh pinggang Seungkwan di balik kaos yang masih Seungkwan kenakan.

"Hansol-ahh!" Seungkwan tak bisa lagi menahan desahannya saat tangan Hansol semakin gila menodai tubuh-tubuhnya khususnya saat ini, tangan Hansol bergerak meremas butt Seungkwan seenaknya.

"Aku merasa dunia ini, benar-benar hanya milik mereka berdua!" gumam Seokmin heran.

"Mereka benar-benar sangat ahli! Aku kagum pada mereka!" kali ini Soonyoung yang bersuara yang membuat semua member menoleh padanya. Berbeda dengan Seokmin dan Soonyoung berbeda pula dengan Seungcheol, Jeonghan dan Jisoo yang kembali menatap tajam pada kedua adiknya yang sudah tidak tahu tempat itu.

"Hyung, kenapa mereka semua terlihat marah seperti itu?" tanya Chan yang duduk tenang di samping Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang ditanya beralih menatap Jihoon, Minghao dan Mingyu bergantian yang tetap duduk di depannya. Sebenarnya, memang ketiga hyung tertua itu menyuruh Jihoon dan Minghao untuk tetap berada di tempat mereka hanya untuk mengawasi sepasang kekasih yang harus mengalami penundaan selama mendapatkan hukuman mereka.

Jihoon mengerjapkan kedua matanya polos. Sedangkan, Minghao membalas tatapan Wonwoo dengan isyarat _"Chan yang bertanya padamu, bukan padaku!"_. Sementara, Mingyu? Dia lebih memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan ini untuk menatap wajah manis kekasih yang membuatnya hampir masuk ke dalam list pasien Rumah Sakit Jiwa. Oh, Jeon Wonwoo! Kau, benar-benar membuat seorang Kim Mingyu seperti orang gila sekarang ini.

Wonwoo mendengus.

"Chan-ie, apa kau lapar?" tanya Wonwoo. Chan menatapnya dengan sepasang mata yang menatap kedua bola mata Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo gemas melihatnya. Chan, hanya mengangguk seketika ia mempoutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Jeonghan hyung belum memesankan makanan pada kami setelah latihan tadi hyung!"

"Jinjja?" ulang Wonwoo, kemudian ia tersenyum manis. "Baiklah kalau begitu, kajja! Hyung akan memasakkan sesuatu untukmu!" ajak Wonwoo berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Chan yang langsung di sambut Chan dengan girangan.

"Kami? Bagaimana?" tanya Minghao membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya. "Kami juga belum makan hyung!" Jihoon ikut mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Minghao.

"Nde, hyung! Aku juga belum makan!" Mingyu tak mau kalah, bahkan ia juga memasang kedua matanya memelas. Wonwoo memicing menatapnya sebal.

"Kau sudah hampir ' _memakanku'_ tadi, apa kau masih belum kenyang?"

"EH?" Mingyu menatap Wonwoo yang kini menyeringai dan berlalu begitu saja. Mingyu mendengus, menyesal telah melepaskan Wonwoo di ranjang tadi dan justru berakhir dengan ia yang akan mendapat hukuman.

 _"_ _Lain kali, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari saat kita berada di ranjang!"_

"Yak! Kim Mesum Mingyu! Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu, eoh?" tebak Jihoon yang hanya Mingyu balas dengan desisan suara sebal yang keluar dari belah bibirnya. Jihoon yang tahu ditatap tajam oleh Mingyu itu kemudian melengos kembali menyaksikan terdakwa selanjutnya yang sudah siap untuk dihakimi.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa sabar!" geram Jeonghan saat melihat wajah Seungkwan yang memerah dan berkeringat. Sudah hampir 15 menit, Seungcheol, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Jun menyaksikan adegan panas di depan mereka. Oh, lihatlah bagaimana mahirnya Chwe Hansol itu menyentuh titik-titik sensitif di tubuh Seungkwan yang tentu saja membuat tetua-tetua itu iri. Ya, bagaimana tidak? Mereka, yang termuda mendahului mereka yang sudah berumur, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Seungcheol menahan tangan Jeonghan saat pemuda cantik itu hendak menghampiri kedua sejoli yang memang sudah tuli, buta, bahkan amnesia.

"Wae?" tanya Jeonghan galak yang membuat nyali Seungcheol menciut seketika. Ia benar-benar tidak suka jika _angel_ -nya ini berubah menjadi _devil_ -nya.

"Biar aku saja!" ujar Seungcheol pelan.

"Memangnya kau bisa apa?" Seungcheol menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa ia menyesal pernah menjadi kekasih pemuda cantik itu. Ya ampun, Jeonghan benar-benar luar biasa menyeramkan. Bahkan, tidak hanya Seungcheol yang bungkam mereka semua langsung mengatup bibir mereka rapat-rapat tentu saja kecuali dua kekasih yang masih bersuhu panas di sekeliling tubuh mereka.

Jeonghan menepis tangan Seungcheol dan dengan segera ia menghampiri Hansol dan Seungkwan. Dengan gerakan cepat dan tanpa berfikir, Jeonghan menarik telinga Hansol yang membuat pagutannya pada leher Seungkwan langsung terlepas.

"Eummm—yak!" pekik Hansol keras dan terkejut.

"Apa kau menikmatinya, heum?" tanya Jeonghan garang.

Seungkwan mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Ia menarik nafas dan perlahan menetralkannya.

"Ternyata kau dan Mingyu sama saja!" geram Jeonghan menarik telinga Hansol tanpa perhitungan dan membawanya duduk di samping Mingyu. Mingyu menahan tawanya.

"Bagaimana? Hah, senangnya punya teman seperjuangan!" Mingyu mengerling senang, sementara Hansol hanya mencibir seraya memegang telinga kirinya yang memerah yang sebelumnya telah Jeonghan lepas setelah ia terduduk.

Seungcheol menepuk pundaknya. Soonyoung dan Jisoo menghela nafas. Seokmin bersiul dan Jun? Masih sempatnya dia berkedip pada Minghao.

"Jun?!" seru Jeonghan menyeramkan. Seketika Jun langsung mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan, tak mau menjadi tersangka selanjutnya hanya karena mengedipkan sebelah mata kepada kekasihnya.

 _"_ _Huft! Kenapa sulit sekali hanya untuk mendapatkan waktu berdua dan berlovey-dovey dengan kekasih sendiri? Hah! Andaikan, aku maknae itu!"_ dengus Mingyu membatin saat melihat Wonwoo membukakan makanan ringan untuk Chan di ruang tamu. Ya, tentu saja Wonwoo tidak jadi memasakkan sesuatu untuk Chan karena mengingat dimana letak dapur berada. Dengan sigap Chan langsung menarik tangan Chan dan mengatakan bahwa ia baru saja membeli makanan ringan bersama Seokmin dan Jisoo kemarin dan mengajaknya ke ruang tamu. Mencari aman, tentu saja!

...

Mingyu berjalan malas menuju sofa ruang tamu. Ini sudah pukul 1 dini hari. Tapi, entah kenapa rasanya kedua mata Mingyu tak kunjung mau menutup mata. Mingyu mendengus, hatinya beanr-benar dilanda rasa _galau_.

"Hah!" Mingyu menghela nafas seraya menatap langit-langit dorm tempat tinggalnya.

"Jeonghan hyung, benar-benar sudah gila! Tidak masuk akal rasanya aku tidak boleh memegang, bertegur sapa bahkan berbicara dengan Wonu hyung! Itu sangat mustahil! Ahh, eotokkhae? Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu hyung! Kau benar-benar membuatku gila!"

"Jinjja?" Mingyu terperanjat saat tiba-tiba ada suara yang sudah hampir 5 jam ini, tidak ia dengar dan sudah sangat ia rindukan. Mingyu menoleh dengan cepat.

"Wonu hyung!" rengeknya senang. Pemuda berwajah emo itu berjalan duduk di sampingnya.

"Kau belum tidur hyung?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya menggeleng.

"Kau?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tidak mendapat kecupan darimu!" Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya merajuk.

"Jeonghan hyung benar-benar menyiksa kita!"

"Kita?" aku rasa hanya kau saja!"

"Hyung~" Mingyu merengek lebih keras.

"Ssst! Jangan keras-keras, bagaimana jika hyungdeul bangun dan mereka menambah hukumanmu? Kau mau?" Mingyu menggeleng manis, ia beralih merengkuh pinggang kekasihnya itu.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh-jauh darimu hyung!"

"Jangan berlebihan Gyu! Kau masih bisa melihatku!"

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa dekat denganmu seperti ini!"

"Itu sudah konsekuensimu!"

"Bukankah itu salahmu hyung?"

"Mwoya? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Hyung, kau yang menggodaku terus-menerus!"

"Itu salahmu sendiri kenapa kau tidak melanjutkannya!" Mingyu membulatkan kedua matanya menatap Wonwoo, kemudian ia menyeringai.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku melanjutkannya?" Wonwoo mendengus.

"Kau terlalu banyak bermain-main!"

"Itulah hyung, aku benar-benar sangat menyesal! Kenapa, aku harus bermain-main denganmu? Kenapa kita kemarin tidak langsung saja?"

"Dasar mesum!" kesal Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tersenyum dan tetap merengkuh pinggang Wonwoo. Wonwoo tidak berkutik dan tetap diam dengan perlakuan Mingyu hingga hening antara keduanya selama hampir enam menit.

"Hyung?" panggil Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya berdehem.

"Kajja—kita lanjutkan!" Wonwoo langsung menoleh, kedua matanya berkedip tak mengerti.

"Mwoya?"

Mingyu hanya tersenyum, tanpa berargumen lagi Mingyu seketika meraup bibir Wonwoo. Wonwoo hanya diam tanpa merespon ciuman yang Mingyu berikan. Mingyu tak lengah, ia tetap bermain dengan bibir Wonwoo meskipun si pemiliknya tidak kunjung meresponnya. Mingyu mengigit bibir bawah Wonwoo yang membuat Wonwoo mengerang dan spontan membuka belah bibirnya. Tak menunggu waktu lagi, Mingyu mengambil kesempatan ini untuk memasukkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Wonwoo berperang dengan lidah Wonwoo serta mengabsen deretan gigi rata kekasihnya itu. Wonwoo lengah dan terbuai, mau tidak mau ia ikut andil dalam permainan Mingyu. Tangan Wonwoo bergerak mengalunkannya pada leher Mingyu dan mulai menikmati ciuman Mingyu. Mingyu tersenyum dalam ciumannya terlebih saat ia melihat kedua mata Wonwoo yang tertutup dan bulir pada dahinya yang mulai membasahi wajah manisnya.

Mingyu melepaskan pagutan mereka, yang membuat Wonwoo seketika membuka kedua matanya. Menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya dan menetralkan nafasnya.

"Kau hanya punya waktu 30 menit Gyu! Sentuh aku atau tidak sama sekali sebelum kita benar-benar diawasi oleh hyungdeul!" Mingyu mengangguk paham, tentu saja ia enggan menyia-nyiakan 30 menit yang sangat berarti baginya.

Mingyu kembali melanjutkan permainannya. Dengan perlahan ia membawa tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam pangkuannya mengecup setiap inch tubuhnya terutama bagian leher Wonwoo hingga tanda-tanda keunguan berbekas disana.

"Jangan terlalu lama Gyu!" himbau Wonwoo kembali mengalunkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk. Dengan tidak sabaran ia membuka piyama kuning putih yang Wonwoo kenakan dan membuangnya asal. Dengan rakus, Mingyu mengecupi tubuh Wonwoo yang sudah telanjang dada seraya merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo yang berada di pangkuannya kini beralih di atas sofa dengan Mingyu yang menindihnya.

Wonwoo kembali mengalunkan kedua tangannya di leher Mingyu dan kembali memulai ciuman keduanya. Mingyu menerima dengan senang hati dengan tangannya yang sibuk melepas celana piyama Wonwoo hingga hanya menyisakan celana segitiganya saja. Tangan Wonwoo tak tinggal diam, kini ikut meraih dan meraba tubuh Mingyu. Membuka kaos hitam polos yang Mingyu kenakan hingga mengakibatkan sobekan pada bagian samping kaos Mingyu.

"Sabar, hyung-ie!" ujar Mingyu setelah melepas pagutan mereka. Mingyu sedikit bergerak di atas Wonwoo hanya untuk membuka celananya dan sama seperti Wonwoo yang hanya menyisakan celana dalam mereka.

"Fast Gyuhh!" desah Wonwoo tertahan. Mingyu menyeringai dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi, ia segera membuka celananya dan celana Wonwoo.

"Tinggal berapa waktu lagi hyung?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo menoleh terpaksa untuk melihat jam dinding yang bertengger di atas sofa yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan intim mereka.

"enam—ah! Menh—nhitt!"

"Apa tak apa jika aku langsung memasukimu, hyung?" Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Llahkukanh sajaah Gyuhh~!" desah Wonwoo. Mingyu mengangguk.

"Pegang pundakku! Jika sakit, kau remas saja, hyung!" Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo untuk menyalurkan kehangatan dan kasih sayang kepada kekasih tercintanya. Wonwoo menurut, kedua tangannya memegang pundak Mingyu dengan erat bersiap untuk mengerang kapan saja.

"Gyuhh!" desah Wonwoo tak bisa lagi menahan antara sakit dan nikmatnya. Wonwoo semakin meremat pundak Mingyu saat Mingyu memasukkannya lebih dalam.

"Gyuhh!" suara Wonwoo melemah, kedua matanya setengah sayu membuat Mingyu tak tega melihatnya. Mingyu kembali mengecup bibir Wonwoo pelan tanpa nafsu.

"Tidurlah, hyung!" dan Wonwoo hanya mengangguk kecil.

—TBC—

 **Annyeong!**

 **Hohoho, aku kembali update...**

 **Mian, jeongmall mianhae update-nya benar-benar lama. Semoga, lanjutannya ini memuaskan nde.**

 **Haha, mian kalau ena-ena-nya belum terlalu hot, anggap aja ini pertama kalinya buat meanie dalam fict ini dan sebagai salam terakhir buat Mingyu yang mendapat hukuman dari hyungdeul, kkkk.**

 **Adakah yang penasaran apa hukuman yang dapet sama Mingyu dan Vernon? Next chap, aku kasih flashbacknya.**

 **Dan, jeongmall mianhae. Yang minta request aku kasih next chap ya, gpp kan? Aku selipin dikit-dikit. Yang minta always meanie, angkat tangan? Yang minta Mingyu pas dihakimi? Semoga ini memuaskan.**

 **Next chap ditunggu ya...**

 **Makasih yang udah review dari chap 1-5 dan chap ini juga. Makasih juga, karena kalian aku undur buat end-in fict ini. jangan lupa yap review again, fav and follow. Makasih semuanya.**

 **Ah ya, aku mau promosi juga buat ff baru aku "Ma Mind", semoga kalian ikut menikmati yak! Hehe, kamsahamnida.**

 **Bye Bye!**

 **Kokoya Banana**


	7. Chapter 7

_"_ _Mwoya?" Mingyu dan Hansol membulatkan mata mereka dan berseru secara bersamaan setelah mendengar keputusan yang diucapkan oleh Jeonghan._

 _"_ _Hyung, kenapa harus ada hukuman?" tanya Hansol melas_

 _"_ _Hyung, bukankah itu terlalu keterlaluan?" tanya Mingyu takut-takut._

 _"_ _Keterlaluan katamu? Dengar, tuan Kim Mesum Mingyu! Perlu kutegaskan sekali lagi! Tidak hanya untuk kau saja, tapi kalian berdua! Ck! Kalian ini benar-benar membuat kepalaku seperti mau pecah!" Jeonghan memegang kepalanya yang terasa sangat pening itu. "Kau menodai kedua dongsaengku yang polos..."_

 _"_ _Hyung? Takdir apa yang membuatmu bisa jatuh cinta dengan namja seperti Jeonghan hyung itu?" bisik Soonyoung tak mengerti. Seketika, Seungcheol yang berada di sampingnya langsung menoleh padanya dengan tatapan sinis namun santai._

 _"_ _Entahlah! Itulah yang membuatku bingung, bagaimana bisa aku mencintai namja galak sepertinya? Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku akan tetap mencintainya!" Seungcheol tersenyum menatap dan membiarkan Jeonghan yang terus berseru tanpa rasa lelah sama sekali._

 _"_ _Jeonghan hyung lebih parah daripada Jihoon! Jihoon dibugam dengan mulutku saja langsung diam!"_

 _"_ _Hm, kau tahu kenapa Jeonghan terlihat semarah itu?"_

 _"_ _Wae, hyung?" Seungcheol tersenyum menang._

 _"_ _Itu karena dia kalah start dari kedua dongsaengnya! Sebenarnya dia ingin melakukannya denganku hanya saja kau tahu bukan seperti apa hyungmu yang 'sebaik malaikat' itu? sangat sulit ditebak!"_

 _"_ _Ahhh! Arra, aku mengerti sekarang! Akan sangat menyenangkan jika setelah dia marah seperti ini kau meredakan emosinya dengan 'itu'!" Seungcheol menoleh kearah Soonyoung dengan tatapan bodohnya._

 _"_ _Yak! Bisa-bisanya kau berfikiran seperti itu! Aigoo! Kau sama saja dengan yang lain rupanya!" Seungcheol menggelengkan kepalanya heran sementara Soonyoung hanya terkekeh._

 _"_ _Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak Jihoon 'melakukannya' di studionya!"_

 _"_ _Dasar mesum! Tapi—" Seungcheol berfikir sejenak dan menyeringai. "Selama ini aku memang terlalu 'kalem' dengan Jeonghan!" Soonyoung terkekeh menggoda hyung tertuanyan itu._

 _"_ _Ouh... lihatlah uri leader sudah terkontaminasi!"_

 _"_ _Wae? Bukankah itu hakku? Kau tak perlu ikut campur!"_

 _"_ _Itu tandanya aku juga memiliki hak atas uri Jihoon-ie!"_

 _"_ _Nde! Itu memang hakmu! Tapi—awas saja jika aku sampai mendengar Jihoon mengeluh karena dirimu dan kau memaksanya—kali ini aku yang akan turun tangan!"_

 _"_ _Hoooo! Kau membuatku takut hyung~" Soonyoung tanpa henti menggoda Seungcheol. Seungcheol mengdengus mengabaikan Soonyoung dan kembali menyaksikan sidang yang dipimpin oleh kekasihnya._

 _"_ _Hyung~jebal!" kini giliran Hansol yang merengek, bahkan kedua matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi!" lirih Hansol._

 _"_ _Kau berjanji seperti itu! Tapi, itu tentu saja tidak membuatmu jera bukan?" Jeonghan menelisik. "Kalian harus mendapat hukuman!"_

 _"_ _Hyung~" rengek Mingyu dan Hansol bersamaan._

 _"_ _Dan, tidak boleh kalian langgar!" tegas Jeonghan. "Dan, dengarkan baik-baik!" Jeonghan menatap tajam keduanya. "Lebarkan kedua telinga kalian! Jika ada kotoran atau sebelah telinga kalian yang tersumbat sehingga tidak bisa mendengar, cepat bersihkan!" seru Jeonghan, aigoo sebegitu posesifnya kah dirinya?_

 _"_ _Yang pertama! Kalian berdua!" Jeonghan menunjuk Mingyu dan Hansol bergantian. "Tidak boleh dekat dengan Wonwoo dan Seungkwan! Tidak boleh skinship! Tidak boleh satu kamar! Tidak boleh duduk bersebelahan! Tidak boleh makan bersama! Tidak boleh saling menyapa! Tidak boleh saling berbicara terutama mengucapkan kata sayang! Dan yang terpenting—tidak boleh iri dengan member lain yang sedang bersama kekasih mereka, kalian berdua harus menahan hasrat kalian!" Mingyu dan Hansol diam, menatap kekasih mereka dengan pandangan pasrah._

 _"_ _Apa tidak ada dispensasi hyung?" pinta Mingyu. Jeonghan berfikir sejenak, kemudian ia mendengus perlahan._

 _"_ _Baiklah, kalian boleh menatap kekasih kalian dengan jarak minimal enam kaki!" putus Jeonghan._

 _"_ _Tak apalah, itu sudah lumayan!" ujar Mingyu mau tidak mau menerima hukumannya._

 _"_ _Huft, apa boleh buat!" dengus Hansol kemudian._

 _"_ _Tapi, hyung? Berapa lama ini berlangsung?" tanya Minghao memecah keheningan._

 _"_ _Ha! Kau hampir membuatku lupa Hao-ya!" Jeonghan berfikir sejenak. "Sepekan? Itu cukup sebentar bukan?" Mingyu dan Hansol membulatkan kedua mata mereka._

 _"_ _Sepekan?" keduanya mendengus semakin lelah. "Aku ingin mati rasanya!" lirih Mingyu dan Hansol lunglai._

...

"Hoam!" Mingyu merileks-kan otot-otot tubuhnya seraya sesekali masih menguap. Mingyu mendengus, sangat malas untuk berbuat sesuatu di pagi-pagi buta seperti ini apalagi hari ini, adalah hari dimana mulainya ia tidak dengan dengan kekasih manisnya. Mingyu kembali mendengus, namun entah apa yang membuatnya mengulas senyum tampannya.

"Manis sekali~" gumam Mingyu saat kembali membayangkan kegiatan lumayan panasnya bersama kekasihnya semalam, bagaimana kekasihnya itu yang mendesahkan namanya, bagaimana kekasihnya itu menikmati setiap sentuhannya dan bagaimana 30 menit yang berlalu begitu cepat. Mingyu menarik nafasnya, ia kembali tersenyum saat semalam Wonwoo tertidur pulas dipelukannya tanpa mengenakan apapun. Dan beberapa menit kemudian, entah apa yang membuat Wonwoo kembali terbangun dan dengan wajah malu dan memerah memakai kembali pakaiannya membuat Mingyu tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasih yang berlari memasuki kamar mandi seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hah! Aku harus menahan selama sepekan kedepan! Hm, gwenchana anggap saja ini sebagai pembuktian cintaku padamu Kim Wonwoo!" Mingyu tersenyum simpul, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa.

"Apa kau sudah makan?" Mingyu langsung mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar suara hyung mungilnya, Jihoon yang berada di belakangnya lebih tepatnya berada di depan kamarnya, Chan, Minghao dan Wonwoo.

Jihoon hanya mengangguk dengan pertanyaan dari kekasihnya, Soonyoung.

"Benar, kau sudah makan? Kau tidak bohong? Aku tidak mau jika kau sakit!" Soonyoung kembali mengelus surai cokelat Jihoon membuat kedua pipi Jihoon merah merona.

"Benar, aku sudah makan! Kau bisa tanya pada Seokmin. Dia yang tadi memasakkannya untukku!" Jihoon menunduk malu-malu dan salah tingkah dengan perlakuan manis Soonyoung yang terus Soonyoung berikan itu.

"Aigoo... aku benar-benar iri pada mal itu! aku benar-benar ingin bisa masak supaya setiap pagi aku bisa membuatkan sarapan untukmu!" Jihoon terkekeh.

"Kau tak perlu banyak berbuat, aku sudah sangat senang dengan setiap pagi kau membangunkanku!"

"Kalau itu memang pekerjaan khusus!" Soonyoung berucap bangga.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu aku ke studio dulu!" pamit Jihoon penuh senyum.

"Nde, jangan bekerja terlalu keras, jika lelah istirahat saja. Dan, juga jangan lupa untuk makan! Aku tidak mau kau sakit meski hanya batuk sekali saja, aku tidak mau mendengarnya! Dan, nanti siang—aku akan mengantarkan makan siang untukmu!" Jihoon tersenyum senang.

"Jinjjayo? Aku akan menunggumu dengan senang hati!"

Cup!

Soonyoung diam terpaku bahkan ia sudah seperti patung tampan saat tiba-tiba Jihoon megecup bibirnya sekilas. Ahh, mimpi apa dia semalam.

"Aku pergi Soonyoung-ie... annyeong!" Jihoon melambaikan tangannya yang tidak diindahkan oleh Soonyoung tapi Jihoon tidak begitu memperdulikannya, ia berlalu pergi begitu saja.

"Aigoo~jantungku... ah! Dia benar-benar uri Jihoon-ie! Ani, dia hanyalah milik Soonyoung! Ahh, Jihoon—saranghae!" Soonyoung memegang letak jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan sementara kedua matanya yang seolah terhipnotis dengan ramuan cinta. Oh, siapa yang tidak senang mendapat morning kiss dari kekasih mereka? Dan, itu membuat Mingyu sangat iri. Kenapa kedua hyungnya itu ber-lovey-dovey di tempat yang tidak tepat?

Mingyu berdecak kesal dan beranjak dari sofa, ia berjalan ke kamar mandi yang memang berada tak jauh di dekat Soonyoung berdiri, tepatnya berada di samping Jihoon. Mingyu melewati Soonyoung begitu saja, ia memasuki kamar mandi dengan membanting pintu yang membuat jantung Soonyoung melompat dari tempatnya.

"Yak! Bisakah kau memperlakukan pintu itu lebih ke prikepintuan?" seru Soonyoung.

"DIAMLAH HYUNG!" balas Mingyu yang sudah kesal setengah mati.

Tanpa henti Mingyu terus menggerutu seraya menyikat giginya di atas wastafel dan di depan cermin kamar mandi.

"Apa mereka sengaja, bermesraan di depanku? Memanas-manasiku?" geram Mingyu dengan mulut yang penuh busa.

"Dan, apa tadi? Sejak kapan Jihoon hyung mulai mengecup Soonyoung hyung duluan? Biasanya bukankah Soonyoung hyung yang selalu penuh nafsu? Tapi, ada apa dengan mereka?" Mingyu berfikir heran seraya mengkumur mulutnya dengan air kran wastafel, menghilangkan busa pasta gigi yang ada di dalam mulutnya. "Aku juga bisa bersikap lebih manis dari Soonyoung hyung!" gerutu Mingyu ia menghentakkan kakinya sebal seraya membuka pintu kamar mandi.

Mingyu mendengus, dengan langkah berat ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil sarapan yang sebelumnya telah Seokmin dan Jeonghan hyung siapkan. Tapi, ia kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat sepasang member China yang sedang merasa dunia ini hanya milik mereka berdua.

"Ge, hentikan! Kau membuatku tidak bisa mencuci piringnya!" rengek Minghao yang merasa keberatakan dengan perilaku Jun yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kau bisa melakukannya! Lanjutkan saja, aku tidak masalah!"

"Nde, tapi—aku yang masalah! Ge... kau mengganggu—eh!" Minghao terperanjat saat tiba-tiba kedua tangan Jun yang awalnya berada di kedua pinggangnya kini berpindah di atas kedua tangannya yang sedang mencuci piring.

"Ini akan membantumu bukan? Jadi, aku bukan pengganggu!" Jun beralasan. Minghao hanya diam dan mengikuti arah tangan Jun yang seolah mengendalikannya.

"Selesai!" pekik Jun senang namun tetap tidak melepaskan posisinya dari Minghao justru kini ia merengkuh pinggang Minghao dari belakang lebih erat dengan sesekali mengendus aroma wangi dari leher Minghao.

"Ge~" rengek Minghao geli.

"Wae?"

"Nanti ada yang lihat!" Minghao berucap malu-malu dan salah tingkah.

"Biarlah! Lagi pula mereka juga tidak pernah melihat kita bermesraan seperti ini kan? Sekali-kali mungkin tidak apa-apa!" Jun mengigit leher Minghao hingga tercetak samar kissmark dileher sang kekasih.

"Ge..."

"Kau tahu, aku iri pada Mingyu dan Hansol!"

"Eh! Wae, hyung? Apa kau ingin dihukum juga oleh Jeonghan hyung?" tanya Minghao polos yang membuat Jun mencium pipinya sekilas.

"Bukan itu yang aku iri-kan!" Jun menyeringai. "Tapi—aku juga ingin melakukannya!" Minghao ber-oh ria setelah tahu apa maksud Jun meskipun masih dengan kode halusnya.

"Nde, kita bisa melakukannya kapan-kapan!" ujar Minghao.

"Jinjja? Kau—"

"Nde! Dan aku akan langsung melaporkannya pada sajangnim!" potong Mingyu menghampiri keduanya.

Seketika Minghao dan Jun langsung menoleh.

"Wae? Ah, aku pasti mengganggu kalian-nde? Aku memang sengaja!" Jun melepas rengkuhannya pada Minghao dan menatap Mingyu sebal dan dingin.

"Mati saja sana kau Gyu! Aku doakan kau tidak bisa bertemu dengan Wonwoo selama-lama-lama-lamanya!"

Mingyu menatap tajam Jun yang juga dibalas Jun dengan tatapan tak kalah tajam. Mingyu yang siap mengumpat dan Jun yang siap menerjang (?) dan—Minghao yang mendengus lelah.

"Urusi, urusanmu sendiri ya hyung! Aku ada keperluan! Dan, jika kau bertengkar dengan bocah mesum ini, aku tidak mau jika kau kalah! Kau harus menang arra? Jangan membuatku malu!" Minghao berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan dua pemuda yang dalam keadaan mood yang sama-sama buruk itu.

...

Mingyu sangat mengharapkan jika hari siang menjelang sorenya ini berbeda dengan pagi tadi yang membuatnya seakan mendidih. Mingyu tersenyum simpul saat tahu jika dorm Seventeen sedang tidak begitu banyak member. Ah, dia bisa tenang tanpa merasakan rasa iri dengan member yang bisa berlovey-dovey dengan kekasihnya. Sedangkan ia? Hanya boleh menatapnya sepanjang enam kaki dan itu membuat Mingyu benar-benar tersiksa.

Mingyu menikmati yogurt strawberry di tangannya seraya duduk di meja makan yang sepi tanpa ada suara ataupun sosok-sosok pengganggu lainnya. Mengingat jika Soonyoung dan Jun pergi untuk menemui Jihoon memberikan makan siang di studionya, awalnya Jun menolak karena ia yakin pasti ia akan menjadi obat nyamuk disana. Tapi, pintarnya seorang Kwon Soonyoung yang memaksa Jun ikut dengan alasan setelah memberikan makan siang untuk Jihoon, mereka berdua akan mendiskusikan koreo yang kemarin Jun usulkan kepada leader performance team kemarin. Seokmin dan Minghao yang pergi untuk meloundry pakaian mereka dengan mengajak Hansol secara paksa. Sementara Jisoo yang berbaik hati menemani Chan untuk melakukan observasi demi tugas sekolahnya.

Mingyu bernafas lega, mengingat hanya ia dan Wonwoo yang berada di dorm jadi tentu saja ada kesempatan dalam kesempitan untuknya. Mingyu melempar botol yogurt ke dalam tempat sampah. Dan, tepat sasaran! Memang lemparan yang bagus Kim Mingyu. Mingyu bersiul bersiap untuk menemui kekasih manisnya yang benar-benar ia rindukan. Selangkah ia masih tersenyum lebar, dua langkah ia masih merasa kesempatan ini akan berhasil untuk berduaan dengan Wonwoo, dan tiga langkah—wuuuus, senyum itu langsung sirna diterpa angin begitu saja.

Mingyu ingin menangis namun juga ia tak bisa untuk tidak tertawa, lebih tepatnya menertawai kebodohannya bagaimana bisa ia melupakan orang yang justru lebih berbahaya dari hyungnya ataupun dongsaengnya yang sedang pergi?

Huft! Mingyu mendengus.

 _"_ _Aku menunggu dimana Seungcheol hyung dan Jeonghan hyung lelah menjadi bodyguard Kim Wonwoo! Kim Mingyu! Fighting! kau tahu bukan? Mereka berdua adalah tembok penghalang yang harus kau runtuhkan? Nde, dan aku harus segera menyiapkan buldosernya!"_

—TBC—

 **Annyeong readerdeul...**

 **Hehe, aku buat bonus chapter nih sebelum masuk ke inti (eaaa...) dan sebelum ending.**

 **Terutama buat yang udah request review di chap sebelumnya, buat**

 ** _Kyunie:_** **Mian kalau VerKwan-nya belum aku keluarin, tapi yang meanie dihakimi khususnya Mingyu udah keluar kemarin sama ini ya, mian kalau gak sesuai keinginan.**

 ** _Kanayaa:_** **udah aku selipin JunHao sedikit, hehe mian kalau moment mereka kurang banyak ya...**

 **Dan, buat**

 ** _Kokomilang:_** **haha, makasih udah kasih aku inspirasi dan ide buat manas2in Mingyu/meanie yang kena imbasnya sama member lain yg bermesra-mesraan didepannya. Mian momennya VerKwan juga belum aku keluarin, jeongmall mianhae dan semoga gak mengecewakan ya sama lanjutannya, thx.**

 **Dan, buat yang nunggu naena (eaa...) mian, gak bisa sebutin satu-satu dan balas review yang kaya di "Ma Mind". Kokoya bingung mau ngomong apa dah, hehe. Karena ya begitu Kokoya banyak omong ya... –back to topic- yang nunggu naena, tenang—Kokoya tulis di chap 8, tunggu yak! Sebelum ini end, ada yang minta sequel meanie?**

 **Kamsahamnida,**

 **Annyeong...**

 **Bye, bye**

 **See you in next chap,**

 **Kokoya Banana**


	8. Chapter 8

Mingyu berjalan menunduk seraya mengendap-endap hendak memasuki kamar Wonwoo sebelum tertangkap basah oleh kedua hyung tertua mereka. Yap, siapa lagi jika bukan uri Leader Seventeen, Choi Seungcheol dan uri Angel Seventeen, Yoon Jeonghan? Mingyu menarik nafasnya kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan. Mingyu mengamati situasi sekitarnya, memastikan dimana kedua hyungnya itu berada.

Mingyu tersenyum senang saat tahu kedua hyungnya itu tengah duduk dengan tenang menonton film di ruang tengah yang akhir-akhir ini Mingyu ketahui, jika Jeonghan selalu merengek untuk menontonnya bersama Seungcheol.

Mingyu kembali menundukkan badannya seraya kembali mengendap-endap berjalan kearah pintu kamar Wonwoo. Mingyu berhenti sejenak saat tahu pintu kamar Wonwoo berada tepat di depan bagian samping kiri ruang tengah yang mana otomatis jika ia beranjak kesana tentu saja ia akan mendapatkan hukuman tambahan secara gratis. Mingyu berfikir sejenak menyusun strategi untuk menemui kekasih manisnya yang sudah hampir satu hari ini belum bertatap muka dengannya sama sekali.

"Apa mereka sengaja mengurung kekasih manisku?" pikir Mingyu. "Aku harus mengalihkan kedua orang tua itu dari sana, jika tidak—aku tidak akan bisa mengobati rasa rinduku pada kekasih tercinta!" Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya, berfikir mencari cara apa yang akan ia gunakan agar kedua orang yang harus ia black list dari hidup Wonwoo pergi dari hadapannya.

Mingyu menjentikkan tangannya merasa bahwa ia menemukan sebuah ide yang kebetulan terlintas di otak cerdiknya. Mingyu berjongkok mundur dan pergi menuju dapur untuk melancarkan rencana gila yang telah tersusun rapih dan apik di dalam otaknya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Mingyu meraih sebuah panci dan menaruhnya di wastafel tempat cucian piring seraya langsung menghidupkan kran yang berdiri tepat di atas panci itu. Tidak hanya itu, dengan tangan jahilnya Mingyu juga mencabut kabel lemari pendingin dari stop kontaknya.

"Beres! Aku yakin, konsentrasi Jeonghan hyung dan Seungcheol hyung akan buyar jika mendengar suara berisik dan dapur yang banjir berantakan!" kekeh Mingyu dengan segera bersembunyi di balik lemari pakaian milik Seokmin dan Jisoo dengan sesekali ia juga mengintip, memastikan keadaan apakah kedua hyung pengganggunya itu sudah merasa terganggu atau justru sebaliknya.

Mingyu masih menunggu di tempatnya sudah hampir 5 menit, tapi kenapa kedua orang tua itu masih tidak bereaksi sama sekali?

"Apa sekarang, mereka berdua itu tuli?" gumam Mingyu bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Hm, apa karena faktor umur atau memang mereka yang asik dengan dunia mereka sendiri?" Mingyu kembali berfikir, ia menatap kedua hyungnya yang masih menikmati aktivitas mereka.

Mingyu kembali mengenggelamkan tubuhnya di balik lemari saat ia melihat Seungcheol bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke arah dapur.

 _"_ _Berhasil!"_ pekik Mingyu membatin. Dengan jelas ia dapat melihat Seungcheol yang memeriksa keadaan dapur dan segera mematikan kran air wastafel yang sudah tumpah hingga ke lantai.

"Ya ampun, siapa yang lupa mematikan air kran?" gerutu Seungcheol menepuk jidatnya sabar. "Huft, dimana Mingyu?" Seungcheol mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dapur yang membuat Mingyu seketika menundukkan kepalanya, bersembunyi kebih dalam.

"Cheol! Krannya sudah kau matikan?" seru Jeonghan dari ruang tengah.

"Ya, sudah sebentar sayang!" Seungcheol berbalik badan dan berjalan mengarah melewati lemari pendingin.

BRUK!

"Aw, pantatku!" Seungcheol meringis saat tak sengaja dirinya terpeleset akibat air yang menggenang keluar dari lemari pendingin. Seungcheol mengelus pantat kesayangannya yang terbentur dengan lantai dapur. "Ya ampun, siapa yang mencabut stopnya!" geram Seungcheol sebal. Ia merintih kesakitan bersamaan dengan Jeonghan yang datang dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Jeonghan cemas dan langsung menghampiri Seungcheol. Seungcheol yang melihat ekspresi cemas terpatri di wajah cantik kekasihnya lansung bersikap berlebihan seolah-olah ia baru saja tertimpa badan badak yang beratnya hampir 900 kg itu.

"Ah, sayang~kau disini! Ya ampun, pantatku sakit sekali!" manja Seungcheol, raut wajahnya dibuat-buat sehingga terlihat ia benar-benar menderita.

"Benarkah? Bagaimana bisa? Apa kita perlu ke dokter? Bagian mana saja yang sakit?" tanya Jeonghan cemas. Seungcheol tersenyum mendapat perhatian dari Jeonghan.

"AH~" seru Seungcheol saat Jeonghan melihat wajahnya yang sebelumnya tersenyum kini kembali berpura-pura kesakitan.

 _"_ _Aku harus berterima kasih kepada si pembuat ulah semua ini!"_ batin Seungcheol menatap wajah cantik Jeonghan.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan menjadi sedramatis ini! terplesetnya Seungcheol hyung adalah keberkahan bagiku!" kikik Mingyu segera berlari kabur dari tempat persembunyiannya dan mengendap-endap dengan tergesa-gesa ke dalam kamar Wonwoo.

"Benar, tidak perlu ke rumah sakit?" tanya Jeonghan seraya hendak memapah tubuh Seungcheol. Seungcheol menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak perlu, kau temani saja aku! Itu sudah membuatku cepat sembuh, bagiku kaulah dokter untukku Yoon Jeonghan!"

"Kau ini bilang apa sih!" Jeonghan tersipu malu dan memalingkan wajahnya dari Seungcheol membuat Seungcheol terkekeh mendapati sikap malu kucing kekasih cantiknya itu.

.

.

.

"Wonu hyung!" panggil Mingyu senang seraya menutup pintu kamar Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang tengah membaca buku seorang diri itu terkejut dengan kedatangan Mingyu yang tiba-tiba dan tidak diundang itu.

"Mingyu?" pekik Wonwoo senang. Mingyu langsung menghampirinya dan merengkuh pinggangnya.

"Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya dan mendorong tubuh Wonwoo di ranjang Wonwoo seraya menindihnya.

"Tentu saja aku merindukanmu! Aku sangat tersiksa melihatmu dihukum seperti ini. Kenapa hanya kau yang dihukum? Aku juga salah bukan? Kita melakukannya bersama-sama! Aku tidak tega!" Mingyu terkekeh dengan penuturan polos dari Wonwoo. Sesekali tangannya mengelus lembut pipi Wonwoo yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat cubby mirip seperti pipi Seungkwan.

"Jika kau ikut dihukum, aku justru akan menyalahkan diriku sendiri! Tidak apa-apa hyung, anggap saja ini semua adalah pengorbanan cintaku untukmu! Aku sangat mencintaimu hyung!" Wonwoo tersipu malu.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Mingyu-ku yang mesum~" balas Wonwoo seraya tangan kanannya yang bermain-main di dada Mingyu. Mingyu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Yak, hyung! Kenapa kau menambahi embel-embel di belakang namaku?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh.

"Hm, bagaimana lagi? Jika kau tidak berlaku mesum, kau tidak perlu merasa kurang bukan? Kau selalu meminta lebih dariku!" Wonwoo mempoutkan bibirnya dan Mingyu tertawa keras.

"Aku hanya meminta lebih padaku uri hyung-ie!" Mingyu mengecup bibir Wonwoo sekilas. Wonwoo terpaku dan menatap kedua manik indah milik Mingyu.

"Mingyu~lagi..." rengek Wonwoo seperti anak kecil, Mingyu terkekeh dan kembali mengecup bibir manis Wonwoo.

"Sudah?"

"Lagi~" Wonwoo kembali merengek.

"Nah, sekarang kau yang meminta lebih hyung! Apa perlu kali ini diklaim dengan nama Si Wonwoo Yang Minta Lebih?" goda Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya terkekeh.

"Lagi, gyu!" Wonwoo meraih kerah kemeja yang Mingyu kenakan dan menarik Mingyu agar lebih dekat dengannya.

"Nggh~Cheol—Seungcheol-ah~" seketika Mingyu dan Wonwoo diam dan hanya saling berpandangan.

"Apa aku sedang tuli, hyung?" tanya Mingyu memastikan jika pendengarannya sedang mengalami gangguan. Wonwoo memincingkan matanya.

"Aku kira hanya aku yang mendengarnya!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku juga mendengarnya hyung!" balas Mingyu gusar.

"Apakah pemikiran kita juga sama?" Mingyu menyeringai dan menatap wajah manis Wonwoo yang tengah mengerjapkan kedua mata polosnya membuat Mingyu gemas dan ingin _memakannya_ secara langsung.

"Hyung, bolehkan?" bisik Mingyu seduktif. Wonwoo terkekeh.

"Aku akan merindukanmu seminggu ini!" Mingyu tersenyum puas.

"Ah hyung! Kau membuatku tidak sabar!" Wonwoo menahan tangan Mingyu yang bergerak lincah diatas perutnya. Mingyu menatap kedua netra indah Wonwoo dan menusap pipinya lembut.

"Aku janji hyung, aku akan penuh perasaan dan pelan-pelan untuk melakukannya kau percaya padaku hyung?" tanya Mingyu, Wonwoo mengangguk tersenyum dan Mingyu membalasanya dengan senyum tampannya.

Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo, kedua kelopak matanya bergantian, hidungnya, sebelah kanan pipinya dengan sesekali menggigit kecil pipi cubby Wonwoo, kemudian ia beralih mencium bibir Wonwoo. Awalnya hanya ciuman yang Mingyu salurkan melalui perasaan cintanya pada Wonwoo. Tapi, entah kenapa nafsunya kembali meningkat saat Wonwoo menggerakkan bibirnya dan membalas ciuman Mingyu.

Wonwoo membuka mulutnya dan memberikan akses mudah untuk Mingyu bermain-main di dalam goa hangat milik Wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya begitu pula dengan Mingyu, keduanya hanya melakukan sesuai dengan naluri yang ada dalam tubuh dan hati mereka. Cinta mereka yang menuntun mereka untuk melakukan lebih dan lebih bukan dipenuhi dengan nafsu.

Mingyu melepaskan pagutannya dan memberikan kesempatan Wonwoo dan dirinya untuk menghirup oksigen. Belum puas Wonwoo mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mingyu kembali beraksi dan beralih menguasai leher mulus Wonwoo, mencium, menjilat dan mengigitnya hingga tercetak jelas tanda bahwa Jeon Wonwoo hanya milik Kim Mingyu seorang. Wonwoo mengerang saat Mingyu berkali-kali menggigitnya dan membuat banyak kissmark di lehernya.

Tangannya tak tinggal diam, perlahan tangan kiri Mingyu membuka kancing kemeja yang Wonwoo kenakan dan membuangnya ke lantai kamar Wonwoo dengan asal. Tangan kiri Mingyu gunakan untuk menggerayangi tubuh mulus dan putih Wonwoo dengan sesekali memelintir nipple yang sudah menegang. Sedangkan, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menompang tubuhnya yang berada di atas Wonwoo.

Puas dengan leher Wonwoo, Mingyu beralih menjilat dada Wonwoo hingga perutnya yang belum terbentuk itu membuat Wonwoo menggeliat kegelian. Mingyu dengan cepat melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan sekaligus membuka resleting celana yang Wonwoo kenakan. Ia tanggalkan tapi tidak ia lepaskan membuat Wonwoo merengut seketika.

"Kenapa kau tidak lepas sekalian?" tanya Wonwoo tak mengerti.

"Sudah untung ini hyung aku membuka resletingnya!" Mingyu menyeringai, dan Wonwoo yang tahu maksud Mingyu hanya menggerutu sebal.

"Kau~selalu saja seperti itu!" ujar Wonwoo dengan sedikit kesusahan membuka celananya. Saat, tangannya berada tepat di bawah junior Mingyu yang masih terbalut dengan boxser itu entah kejailan darimana yang terlintas diotaknya. Wonwoo dengan sengaja meremas junior Mingyu yang membuat si empunya mengerang keenakan.

"Kau mulai nakal ya hyung!" Mingyu menyeringai dan Wonwoo hanya terkekeh puas. "Aku akan buktikan bagaimana milikku ini dengan bangganya bisa memasuki dirimu!" Wonwoo tertawa keras.

"Buktkani saja Kim Mingyu!" Wonwoo menyeringai dan membuat Mingyu berfikir, dimana sisi polos kekasih manisnya itu?

Tak perlu berbasa-basi dan menunggu banyak waktu, Mingyu kembali melanjutkan olahraga ranjang petang menjelang malam mereka. Dengan gerakan menggoda Mingyu membuka celana dalam Wonwoo dengan perlahan dan kemudian langsung membuangnya ke asal tempat. Mingyu juga dengan segera membuka boxser dan celananya hingga dapat Wonwoo lihat dengan jelas betapa besarnya milik Mingyu yang sudah mengacung tegang itu.

"Kau siap hyung? Aku akan melakukannya secara perlahan, kau pegang saja pundakku, seperti apa yang pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya!" Wonwoo hanya mengangguk tak tahan dan dengan perlahan Mingyu memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole milik Wonwoo. Perlahan namun pasti, ia sangat takut jika perlakuannya membuat kekasih manisnya itu kesakitan.

"Argh~Gyuhh!"

"Sakit hyung?" tanya Mingyu yangtak tega melihat wajah Wonwoo yang mulai kesakita itu. Wonwoo mengangguk dan mencekeram erat kedua bahu Mingyu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Lanj~nggh—lanjutkan Gyuh! Aku bisa menahannya~nggh!" ujar Wonwoo merasakan bagaimana rasa sakit sekaligus bercampur nikmat itu. Mingyu mengangguk dan kembali memasukkan juniornya ke dalam hole Wonwoo lebih dalam.

"Bergeraklah hyung!" ujar Mingyu. Wonwoo bergerak secara perlahan saat Mingyu sudah hampir mencapai puncaknya. Wonwoo bergerak naik-turun yang membuat Mingyu ikut serta merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa bersamaan dengan dirinya yang juga iktu bergerak di dalam tubuh Wonwoo.

"Gyuh! Ah, Mingyuhh~" desah Wonwoo kenikmatan.

"Ya, hyung! Sebut namaku!" ujar Mingyu seraya mengusap peluh Wonwoo di area wajah manisnya. Mingyu kembali meraup bibir Wonwoo saat tubuh mereka bersatu. Wonwoo tak bisa tak membalas ciuman Mingyu yang kini dipenuhi nafsu itu.

Mingyu semakin tak terkontrol dan Wonwoo yang semakin kwalahan dengan nafsu besar Mingyu saat lidah mereka ikut berperang di dalam goa hangat Wonwoo. Wonwoo melepas ciuman mereka yang membuat Mingyu tak rela namun ia sadar jika kekasihnya itu juga membutuhkan oksigen. Wonwoo kembali meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Wonwoo mengatur nafasnya dan menatap wajah tampan Mingyu yang penuh peluh di seluruh wajah tampannya. Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah merasa penuh di bawah sana, Wonwoo terkulai lemas dan Mingyu mengusap pipinya lembut.

"Sekarang giliranmu hyung!" bisik Mingyu, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

Dengan perlahan Mingyu melepas penyatuan mereka yang membuat sperma putih mereka keluar secara bersamaan. Wonwoo mendorong Mingyu dan membalikkan posisi keduanya. Dengan gerakan cepat, Wonwoo memasukkan junior Mingyu ke dalam mulutnya, menghisap sisa-sisa tanda cinta mereka.

"Ah~hyung—fasterrr~" Mingyu mendesah keenakan, sementara Wonwoo terus menjilat junior Mingyu seolah itu adalah es krim pemberian ibunya sangat enak dan begitu nikmat.

Wonwoo ambruk di samping Mingyu dan Mingyu langsung merengkuh pinggang pemuda manis itu, memeluknya ke dalam dekapannya. Mingyu kembali mencium bibir Wonwoo yang dipenuhi sisa-sisa spermanya bermain kembali dengan lidah Wonwoo di dalam mulut Wonwoo menikmati bagaimana cairan putih itu memasuki mulut Wonwoo. Wonwoo memejamkan kedua matanya membalas ciuman Mingyu dengan perlahan karena ia sudah benar-benar lelah.

Mingyu melepas pagutan mereka dan menatap wajah damai Wonwoo yang sudah memejamkan kedua matanya tenang.

"Tidurlah, hyung!" Mingyu mengecup dahi Wonwoo lembut. "Aku mencintaimu!" lanjut Mingyu yang membuat Wonwoo semakin mengeratkan pelukan Mingyu padanya.

 **END**

* * *

 _-Bonus Story-  
_

"Dimana Wonwoo?" tanya Jisoo saat melihat Mingyu keluar dari kamar mandinya. Mingyu mengedikkan bahunya pertanda ia tidak tahu.

"Hyung lupa, jika aku tidak boleh dekat denga Wonwoo hyung selama seminggu ini?" Mingyu berbalik bertanya, ia menarik kursi meja makan dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Tentu saja, ia berusaha untuk bersikap sebiasa mungkin agar tidak ada yang curiga jika ia baru saja berbohong.

Tiba-tiba saja, Seungcheol datang dan langsung memilih untuk duduk di samping Mingyu.

"Dimana Jeonghan hyung, hyung?" tanya Minghao.

"Dia sedang tidur, sudah biarkan saja tadi saat kalian pergi dapur tiba-tiba saja kacau jadi aku dan Jeonghan membersihkannya. Dia pasti kelelahan! Bukan begitu Mingyu?" jawab Seungcheol menyeringai pada Mingyu dan Minghao hanya mengangguk polos.

"Ah, ya! Mian, hyung tadi aku ketiduran!" Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu karena bingung harus menjawab bagaimana lagi.

"Hyung, hyung, hyung!" panggil Soonyoung terburu-buru yang membuat Jisoo, Seungcheol, Mingyu, Minghao, Jihoon, Jun, Hansol, Chan, dan Seokmin yang sedang berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam seketika langsung menoleh pada Soonyoung dan Seungkwan yang datang dengan siap membuat onar dan kekacauan bagi mereka.

"Kalian tahu?" tanya Soonyoung buru-buru. Mereka semua hanya menatapnya seolah bertanya 'apa?' melalui ekspresi wajah.

"Aku dan Seungkwan mencium bau aneh di kamar Seungcheol dan Wonu hyung!" ujar lanjut Soonyoung. Sementara, Mingyu dan Seungcheol hanya diam terpaku.

 _"_ _Ah, matilah aku jika mereka tahu! Apa lagi, pasti Jeonghan tidak akan bisa berjalan dengan baik selama tiga hari ini! Padahal, aku sudah membersihkan jejaknya! Tapi, kenapa Soonyoung dan Seungkwan bisa mencium baunya?"_ batin Seungcheol menatap Mingyu curiga yang sebenarnya cemas.

 _"_ _Ya ampun, bukankah aku tadi sudah membersihkan semuanya? Tapi—kenapa masih saja ketahuan? Apa hukumanku, akan ditambah dengan tidak akan bertemu dengan Wonu hyung selama-lamanya?"_ batin Mingyu prihatin dan membalas tatapan Seungcheol seolah ia tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan, Kim Mingyu!" bisik Seungcheol sinis. Mingyu tersenyum licik.

"Haha, aku juga tidak menyangka kita melakukannya secara bersamaan seperti ini!" ejek Mingyu yang membuat Seungcheol seketika berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Yak! Kau bocah kurang ajar!"

"Hey, ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Jisoo heran. Seungcheol mengambil sikap.

"Wah! Aku curiga, jangan-jangan kalian berdua—" goda Soonyoung yang tidak melanjutkan ucapannya tapi berkedip mesum kepada kedua hyungnya itu seolah mengisyaratkan sesuatu di balik mata sipitnya.

"Yak! Kwon Soonyoung!" seru Mingyu dan Seungcheol bersamaan menggebrak meja makan dan berlalu pergi ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Ada apa dengan mereka?" tanya Jihoon.

"Yap, itulah jika bangkai tikus sudah tercium baunya!" kekeh Soonyoung masih dengan tatapan mesum pada Jihoon. "Bukan begitu sayang?" Jihoon yang dipanggil sayang itu tersipu malu.

"Diamlah Kwon!" Jihoon ikut pergi dari ruang makan meninggalkan semua orang yang ada disana.

"Hm, dia memang segalak singa betina tapi jika singa jantan sudah bergerak, dia bisa apa?" gumam Soonyoung masih menatap kepergian Jihoon dengan mata mesumnya dan lengkung bibirnya yang tak hentinya tersenyum.

"Aku rasa, aku harus belajar dari Mingyu bagaimana cara menaklukan singa betina! Ah, aku harus privat dengannya!"

PLAK!

"Yak! Kau memukulku?" Soonyoung menatap Jun tajam yagn baru saja memukulnya dengan sendok makan.

"Hentikan pikiran mesummu itu Kwon! Duduklah! Tak masalah jika kau berpikir mesum seperti itu, tapi—ayolah jangan seorang diri! Aku juga bersedia menjadi partnermu!" Jun menaikkan alisnya.

"Hyung!" seru Minghao yang merasa kekasihnya sudah terancam mesum karena Soonyoung itu.

"Jika sudah begini, lama-kelamaan aku akan mengunci semua kekasih mereka di dalam almariku dan tidak akan mengeluarkannya!" dengus Jisoo menyeramkan yang membuat meja makan itu hening seketika.

 **END**

Annyeongasseo readerdeul...

Hm, akhirnya ff ini end beneran. Semoga memuaskan ya, end-chapternya.

Sebelumnya, jika Kokoya ada salah kata mohon maafkan yang sebesar-besarnya, jika Kokoya membuat ff yang kurang memuaskan. Jeongmall mianhae...

Aku ucapkan banyak-banyak terima kasih, many-many thank you. Buat para reader setia, buat para reader yang udah review, buat para reader yang udah follow dan favourite bahkan buat siders, jeongmall kamsahamnida mian gak bisa nyebutin satu-satu.

Aku gak nyangka ternyata ff ini dapet respon banyak yang padahal aku bukan tipe author yang bisa buat ff humor dan romance dan buat kalian para reader yang udah ngasih respon, aku belajar buat ff humor dan romance karena aku orangnya haring kriuk-kriuk karena kalian aku belajar gimana perkembangan nulis aku disini dan aku berharap semoga kalian puas ya sama ff ini dari chap 1-8. Mian, juga kalau naena-nya kurang hot, kkkk. Jika banyak typo dan salah kata mohon maafkan Kokoya, yak...

Sampai jumpa di ff yang lain ya, para reader. Sekian dan terima kasih.

Kamsahamnida,

Annyeong...

Bye, bye, bye (lambaikan tangan pergi bersama sebong :p)

Kokoya Banana


End file.
